La volonté d'All Blue
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Sanji poursuit toujours sa "quête" à la recherche d'All Blue. Toutefois, personne ne s'attendait à ce que les paroles blessantes de Zoro forcent le cuisinier a révéler inconsciemment sa vrai nature et sa véritable forme. Tout le monde se pose des questions mais le passé reviens à la charge pour tout chambouler. M pour violence physique/morale (yaoi léger). RÉÉCRITURE EN POV NEUTRE.
1. Thousand Sunny nous avons un problème

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi et c'est bien dommage sinon il y aurait eu des changements.

**Me revoilà après une période sabbatique (quelqu'un va se reconnaître j'en suis certaine). Les révisions des examens étant fatigantes, j'ai donc voulu lever le pied pour une après-midi et voilà le résultat. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ceci est ma première fic One Piece. **

**AVERTISSEMENT 1 : Ce chapitre a été fait en un après midi, l'idée qui m'a lancée dessus est nulle mais ça a suffit pour me motiver (voir tout en bas).**

**AVERTISSEMENT 2 : Pour Zororonoa-kun, ce n'est pas la fic que je t'ai parlé, cela en est une autre xD.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde, on se revoit en bas.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1 : Thousand Sunny nous avons un problème !

Le ciel était dégagé en cette matinée plutôt chaude et aucun vaisseau de la marine n'était en vue. Nami avait donné les directives vers une île qui n'était qu'à quelques heures de leur position. Chaque murigawas s'occupèrent donc comme bon leur semblaient jusqu'à l'arrivée. Chopper rangeait sa pharmacie, Robin classait ses archives, Luffy…mangeait, Ussop astiquait ses armes, Brook jouait du violon, Franky réparait les dégâts de la dernière bagarre en date du cook et de l'escrimeur et ces deux derniers étaient chacun sur leur « territoire », c'est-à-dire, la cuisine pour le blond et la vigie pour le vert.

Zoro s'entrainait avec ses altères, préférant se défouler que sortir respirer l'air marin. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, devenir le meilleur escrimeur du monde. Pour lui, ça c'était un rêve. Pas comme celui d'un certain sourcil en vrille qui lui avait un rêve vraiment idiot. Le vert se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment taquiné le cuisinier sur son rêve et se demandait quel type de réaction il adopterait : la colère, les larmes, la compréhension d'admettre que son rêve ne valait rien ? On repassera pour la dernière possibilité car faire tomber la fierté du blondinet était une chose quasi impossible. Un bruit fit réagir le sabreur qui se contenta de regarder le bras vêtu de noir du cuisinier qui prenait appuie grâce à une bouteille avant de venir poser l'autre main et de se hisser complètement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?! Je ne le dérange jamais et lui il passe son temps à me venir dans les pattes, ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de manger, il ne devrait pas être ici ! », Pensa le second.

Il reprit son activité, ignorant totalement le cuistot qui nettoyait son ensemble avant de se racler le fond de la gorge pour rappeler qu'il était là.

-Tu me veux quoi ? Demanda sèchement le concerné par le bruit.

-T'as vraiment le cerveau ramollis par l'effort, répondit-il amèrement, c'est toi qui m'a commandé cette bouteille il y a de cela une heure. Franchement je ne pensais pas que ton cerveau était aussi poussiéreux que ça.

-Ne me cherche pas sale cuistot de pacotille, je n'ai pas envie de rire alors tes commentaires tu te les garde et fais-moi plaisir, dégage ta sale gueule d'ici.

-Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir ta face de pistache !

-Si t'es pas content je ne te retiens pas, va plutôt faire ton intéressant devant cette débile de sorcière, ça lui fera plaisir et elle me laissera tranquille.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma Nami chéri sombre andouille ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Tu sais que là tu commences sérieusement à me les chauffer ? Gronda Zoro en se retournant, le regard sombre.

Sanji hésita grandement mais finalement il amorça un Troisième haché que Zoro évita avec une Passe du Loup. Il le chargea avec un Outourou que le cook ne put éviter. L'attaque le frappa entre les omoplates mais le blondinet se rattrapa sur ses puissantes jambes, toujours debout. Le vert tenta donc un Hiramiki que son rival bloqua avec un Flambage Shoot accompagné d'un petit rire vis-à-vis de la tête que Zoro tirait.

-Tu te ramollis tête de cactus, se moqua t-il.

-Tu viens de dépasser la limite que je m'impose à chacun de nos combats.

Le sabreur noua son bandeau sur son crâne et regarda le cook avec une profonde rage.

-Technique à 9 sabres…ASURA MAKYUUSEN !

-Quoi ?! Non arrête espèce d'algue moisis totalement fumée du bocal, tu vas tout détruire ! Essaya de le raisonner le cook, qui la ramenait moins en voyant l'air sérieux du second.

Ce dernier attendit un peu avant d'attaquer, préférant tester sa théorie de tout à l'heure sur All Blue.

-Peut-être mais moins « fumé » qu'All Blue.

-Je t'interdis de prononcer ces deux mots ! Surtout si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule! S'énerva-t-il en fermant les poings.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, on dirait un gamin insatisfait. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur quand la vérité éclate en pleine poire. Je dois avouer que si j'avais un rêve comme le tien, je le cacherai…

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Laisse-moi ! FLAMBAGE SHOOT, MOUTON SHOOT !

Zoro, surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, se la prit en plein ventre. Il n'était plus le seul à prendre ce combat au sérieux. Les deux combattants étaient chacun dans leur forme la plus puissante.

-et pour finir… EXTRA HACHE !

Le combat se termina en quinze seconde : Zoro attaqua le premier, le cook dans les airs, et le trancha avec son attaque. Le blondinet vola encore plus haut, tandis que Zoro rangeait ses sabres. Il regarda le cuisinier s'écraser lamentable sur le sol, recouvert de sang.

-Tu vois, ton rêve est aussi solide est plausible que ton état actuel. Tu veux un conseil, oublie All Blue.

-Va …crever enflure…, grogna Sanji en se levant avec difficulté. Je t'interdis…de dire une chose pareille surtout quand…QUAND ON S'EST FAIT BATTRE EN VOULANT DEFENDRE SON REVE PAUVRE TACHE ! Regarde-moi, je ne t'ai jamais critiqué sur le fait que Mihawk t'ai presque sectionné en deux sur le Baratie ! Alors si tu as un tant soit peu de respect envers moi, excuse-toi !

-Tu délires complètement mon pauvre, tu me vois te dire pardon. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de critiquer un océan imaginaire issu de l'imagination fertile d'un gringalet qui n'avait aucune chose en laquelle croire et qui s'est accrochée à celle d'un vieux fou qui s'est mutilé pour lui sauver la vie !

Les pupilles du cuisinier se dilatèrent sur ces dernières paroles. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit autour de lui, seuls les derniers mots du sabreur résonnaient dans son crâne. Après toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie, les larmes secrètes qu'il avait versé quand Zoro avait subi l'attaque de Kuma à sa place, c'est comme ça que ça se terminait ? L'envie de lancer une attaque surpuissante traversa l'esprit de Sanji mais une pulsion secoua son corps, stoppant net sa volonté de vengeance.

Il prit ses jambes à mon coup ne voulant pas exposer sa faiblesse encore plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce crétin de marimo avait toujours le chic pour l'énerver mais de là à le poignarder en plein cœur, c'était du jamais vu. Le blondinet ouvrit furieusement la porte de la cuisine, la dégondant presque au passage et écrasa brutalement ses poings sur la table de travail. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Etrangement, même si le sabreur l'avait blessé, il ressentait toujours cette envie de lui montrer son rêve.

Finalement il choisit de cuisiner le repas du soir pour se calmer, ce qui au contraire amplifia sa rage. En effet, tous les aliments furent massacrés par ses lames acérées de cuisine. Cela ne l'empêcha de faire une belle présentation. Heureusement qu'ils avaient un gouffre alimentaire sans fin sur ce vaisseau sinon il y aurait eu du gâchis et le cook avait horreur de ça.

-A table tout le monde ! Cria-t-il

Tous les nakamas arrivèrent, un surexcité à chapeau de paille en tête, sauf une algue. Sanji se doutait que ce nigaud n'aurait pas pris la peine de descendre.

-C'est très bon, sourit Robin.

-Oh merci ma Robin d'amour, s'exclama-t-il en exécutant son étrange danse de l'amoureux heureux.

- Tiens chest bicharre ! Che vois chas Chorro, fit remarquer Luffy, les joues pleines.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputé je paris, déclara Brook.

-Et cette fois-si ça a été sévère, compléta Franky.

-Arrêtez de dire des débilités plus grosses que vous, rétorquai-je.

-N'essaye pas de cacher ça Sanji, m'intercepta Ussop, on vous a entendu vous battre dans la vigie.

-Et vous avez utilisé vos meilleurs coups, preuve donc que cette fois-ci c'était grave, termina Chopper.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Tout l'équipage était au courant.

Une fois que tout le monde avait terminé, il rangea avant de mettre les restes dans une grande assiette et de remonter dans la vigie. Même si le sabreur avait été dégueulasse, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir de faim, après tout ce n'était rien de plus qu'une querelle habituelle légèrement pus violente. Zoro n'avait sans doute pas eu conscience de ses mots. Toutefois, Sanji hésita grandement avant de pousser la trappe de la vigie, et si jamais le sabreur lui en voulait encore, si jamais il recommençait à se battre et si jamais il se moquait encore de lui ? Sanji chassa ses idées noires et décida finalement de rentrer.

-Oi marimo je t'amène quelque chose à grignoter.

-Merci, répondit-il froidement en se demandant pourquoi il passait son temps à venir le voir.

Sanji posa l'assiette au sol, la boule au ventre et les mains légèrement tremblante. Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin afin de ne pas l'importuné d'avantage.

-T'attends quoi là ?! S'exclama le sabreur.

-Rien…je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je me suis conduis comme un idiot, s'excusa-t-il le regard triste.

Le second faillit rire de cette excuse bidon que venait de lui sortir le blondinet. Il est vrai que de s'excuser alors que c'est l'autre qui est en tord est vraiment ridicule. Le vert leva légèrement les yeux de son assiette sur le cook et le vit fixer un point invisible dans le plancher. Son idiote de mèche retombant sur son œil gauche, il ne put voir l'expression affichée sur son visage.

-Te fou pas de moi, t'y es pour rien. Maintenant laisse moi ou je vais vraiment devenir méchant.

Là-dessus, le cuistot se leva en lançant un dernier regard au vert avant de repartir pour de bon, lassé par cette dispute. Il partit donc comme le lui avait ordonné le bretteur, son plan pour le faire culpabiliser étant tombé à l'eau. Un vent frais se leva et le cuistot grelottait alors qu'il déambulait sur le pont. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers un placard duquel il sortit avec hésitation une boite ornée de feuille d'or. Sanji prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit afin d'en extraire une bague ornée d'un joyeux cristallin avec des reflets argentés et turquoises. Elle avait une immense valeur aux yeux du cuisinier car c'était un cadeau de sa mère qu'il avait du voler à son père, ce dernier ne voulant pas la lui céder. Sanji avait toujours douté sur la mort de sa mère, son père s'étant contenté de lui dire qu'elle était morte sur All Blue, mais cela n'était pas certains vu que personne n'avait jamais atteins cette mer. N'ayant aucun souvenir de son visage, le jeune homme imaginait tous les visages qu'elles pourraient avoir. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant des larmes rouler sur ses pommettes. Il ne manquait plus que ça, si le sabreur était à ses côtés, il se moquerait bien de lui. Depuis le temps que Sanji s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais pleuré pour des propos aussi futile, alors pourquoi cette fois-si, il faisait une exception. La voix forte et virile du sabreur l'avait poignardée en plein cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro regardait le plafond de sa chambre, à penser à tout ce qui avait été dit dans la journée. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, tout le monde savait pour le combat. Il avait vraiment été un idiot vis-à-vis de Sanji. Il ne savait rien de lui et s'était permit de dire des choses ouvertement sans se douter de ce qu'il y avait derrière. La nuit s'annonçait pleine de réflexions sur ses actes. Enfin la fatigue parla plus vite que ses sentiments vu qu'il se retrouva sur son lit, la trappe grande ouverte à se racler le fond de la gorge.

Une nuit banale en somme…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une quinte de toux très puissante submerge le Thousand Sunny. Le responsable, la chambre voisine bien sur. Quel cassos ce blondinet, à être triste il se détruit à coup de nicotine. Que c'est lamentable d'employer cette méthode pour mourir. Bref, vu qu'il n'était pas déterminé à arrêter, le vert se rendit donc à sa porte et fut surprit de voir Chopper arriver en face et tourner dans la chambre, complètement paniqué. Il pressa donc le pas mais son cœur rata un battement lorsque la toux devint un hurlement mélodieux. Le sabreur atterrit en trombe dans la chambre et remarqua qu'il était le dernier. En effet, tous été massés autour du lit et Luffy poussaient des exclamations de joies du genre « Sugoi ! ». Il le choqua tout de même en déclarant si ça se mangeait…il parlait bien de Sanji là quand même non ?

La foule était tellement agglutinée qu'il ne put parvenir au lit. Soudain, il faillit tomber dans les pommes, le vert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'était pas sous les effets de l'acool sinon tout le monde aussi serait dans son état. Que quelqu'un le pince, il devait rêver.

Il venait de voir une nageoire couleur lagon avec deux vrilles à leurs extrémités se dresser au dessus de la tête de tous les nakamas et pour confirmer que c'était bien réel, le cri de tout à l'heure s'éleva à nouveay.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu 8D. C'est court et pas intéressant et je m'en excuse.**

**Et oui Sanji a un léger bug mais bon c'est le but de mon sadisme sur mon personnage préféré qui est…non ceux du fond, c'est pas Zoro u_u'' je parle du cook !**

**Enfin bref, je tiens à dire que j'ai tout le scénario de près dans la tête, alors s'il vous plait ne me tapez pas le crane, je ne veux pas perdre les idées 8D. Pour en revenir à l'inspiration, je dis merci à la petite sirène et à mes révisions d'examens qui m'ont pris la tête. J'ai voulu dessiner pour me détendre et je me suis mise à faire Sanji en sirène, puis ça a fais tilt XD. **

**Encore désolée si ce chapitre est mauvais, je m'engage à le refaire s'il ne convient pas.**

**Maintenant j'attends vos avis pour savoir, review ? =3**


	2. La petite Sirène version One pièce!

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, comme tous les auteurs présents ici (normalement U^U'').

**Me revoilà pour la suite ! (non dégage O.O)…T^T…enfin bref, je suis contente de voir que cette fic est assez plu malgré un début « vague ».**

**Njut : Tu n'as pas finis de voir un pauvre petit Sanji =DD je suis odieuse, faire du mal à son personnages préféré c'est mal xD.**

**Michikuni Mayu : Oui c'est tout à fait normal de blesser son perso favori, si quelqu'un dit le contraire je lui paye un tour chez le psy =D. Sinon j'ai commencé le chapitre avant les vacs vu que j'ai déjà mon scénario en tête :D.**

**FullmoonMArvex : Salut Akuroku52 ! Je suis super contente que tu m'es commentée ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu reprendras vite les rapports de l'Organisation XIII et le médaillon doré, j'adore ces deux fics. Pas de panique je ne suis pas une auteur qui abandonne ses fics.**

**Un grand merci également à Delalie, Loulyss (**je te souhaite bienvenue sur Fanfic au passage 8D**), Gold D Asuna (**bienvenue à toi aussi !**), Nympha-san, Salizardia Nara (**me gusta Facebook à Poudlard**), Shadows****anji (**j'aime ta fic ! 8D**), Shinory-chan (**je veux la suite de Roronoa Entrepise *bave***), Michikuni Mayu (**again : D**), FullmoonMArvex et Voracity666 (**j'adore tes fics Percy Jackson, le film 2 arrive bientôt au ciné !**) pour avoir mis ma fic en suivie ! (**je sais pas comment ça se traduit donc je dis suivie xD**).**

**Voilà la suite !**

**Juste un truc… (non mais t'es lourde là ! U_u) …oui bon chut ! Je veux juste dire que ce chapitre peu potentiellement paraître bizarre vu que mes idées sont emmêlées et que je change chaque fois de texte. Alors je m'excuse pour une probable irrégularité qui pourrait suivre à partir de…MAINTENANT ! =D.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 2 : La petite sirène version One Piece ! Fruit du démon ou malédiction ?

**POV Zoro :**

D'accord, tout va bien…Non en fait rien ne va ! Sois je deviens dingue et bigleux au passage, sois je viens vraiment de voir une queue de sardine virevoltait au-dessus de l'équipage. Mais bordel ils pourraient pas me faire un peu de place ! Ils savent tous que j'emmerde le cook au plus profond de son âme mais au point de me barrer la route…

Finalement je pus parvenir à Sanji au bout de cinq minutes. Pour arriver à lui je fus contrains de faire une chose douloureuse, au sens ironique du terme, à mon capitaine. C'est-à-dire l'empoigner et l'envoyer embrasser le mur, ce qui provoqua plus une explosion qu'un écrasement de mouche.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi était…comment dire…pas jouissif car je n'éprouvais pas vraiment de la joie à voir ça. Je dirais plutôt que c'était moche et la face de citron me faisait presque pitié. En effet, sous les regards ébahit de tout le monde, le cuistot se tordait dans tous les sens, se retenant d'hurler à la mort et de nous envoyer boulet grâce à l'une de ses fameuses insultes éloquentes dont il avait le secret. Je fus troublé de voir un liquide violacé éparpillé autour de lui. Je parcourus rapidement son corps et je vis des sortes de nageoires dorsales ou autre ornements sur ses bras, à l'articulation de ses coudes et à la limite où son corps devenait celui d'un poisson. Ces choses là dont je ne connaissais pas le nom étaient maculées de cette gelé. Ces trucs lui sortaient de la peau et n'allaient pas tarder à percer son dos vu comment il le tenait en haletant. Il fallait absolument l'examiner, même si je ne l'aimais pas ! Sanji se tourna comme s'il m'avait entendu et révéla deux grosses poches mauves de part lesquelles on pouvait percevoir de fines membranes bleuté.

-Sortez tous ! Hurlai-je, vous le troublez et il souffre assez alors foutez-moi le camp !

-Mais il lui faut un docteur, pleura Chopper.

-Mais tu es un docteur !

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Je laissais Chopper s'installer et je jetais de la manière la plus courtoise que je pus les autres membres de l'équipage, en gros sans bonnes manières.

**POV Neutre :**

Le sabreur prit place aux côtés du renne qui regardait les membranes se former dans les poches, elles étaient en cours de développement vu leur fine épaisseur et leur souplesse. Maintenant que tout le monde avait déserté, les deux restants purent regarder attentivement le nouveau corps du cuisinier. A partir de la ceinture, une longue queue de poisson bleue turquoise accompagnée de vrilles dorées et de tâches noires était ramenée contre lui. Ces vêtements n'avaient pas supportés la métamorphose et s'étaient déchirés, révélant le torse fin mais robuste du cuisinier. Zoro tiqua en voyant quelques cicatrices faites au cours de sa dernière lutte lui tapisser le poitrail.

-Il faut les lui perforer nous même, déclara Chopper. Si on le laisse faire il risque de souffrir et de vouloir s'arracher lui-même la peau. Zoro, tu vas le faire.

-Pourquoi moi ?! Se rebiffa le bretteur.

-Car je n'oserais pas le toucher.

-Très bien… je le fais.

**POV Zoro :**

Je pris donc place sur le lit comme Chopper me l'avait ordonné et j'approchais délicatement mes mains de ces choses. Sanji se crispa avant de se mettre à gigoter dans tous les sens en poussant des petits couinements d'inconforts.

-Shhhhhht, lui chuchotais-je, calme toi.

-Ne me fais pas de mal, sanglota-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, assurais-je, je veux juste t'aider, tu en as ma parole.

Sanji ouvrit les yeux et me fixa d'un air apeuré comme s'il s'imaginait que j'allais le blesser. Bon d'accord j'admets qu'on venait de se battre il y a peine quatre heures, mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme si j'allais l'éventrer sur place. La couleur de ses yeux me frappa, même le plus pur des lagons n'égalaient pas la clarté qui émanait de ses joyaux. Et ce doré si intense à la bordure de ses pupilles avait l'air encore plus précieux que le plus inestimable trésor(1). J'étais littéralement envoûté par ce regard, cependant il ferma brutalement les yeux, dévorait par la douleur.

J'empoignais donc ces fameuses poches et je tirais légèrement pour voir la solidité. Je pus constater qu'elles étaient aussi élastiques que Luffy. Je tirais encore plus sur ces chewin gum organiques et finalement ils me résistèrent, m'indiquant que j'allais enfin les arracher pour de bon.

-Attention sourcil en vrille, je vais t'enlever ces abominations.

Je tirais d'un coup sec et le liquide visqueux s'éparpilla, libérant deux tissus dorsaux flasques à cause de leur développement incomplets. Sanji se détendit instantanément et me fixa avec un petit regard reconnaissant. Il se mouvait tant bien que mal afin d'être en face de moi.

-Ouah, s'émerveilla Chopper, je vais prélever cette étrange mixture et essayer de l'analyser. Je te laisse seul avec lui.

Le cook et moi étions désormais seuls et je le sentis tirer sur mon t-shirt. Je le fixais et je le vis s'agiter légèrement.

-Un problème ? Demandais-je.

-Si ça ne te déranges pas…j'aimerai bien me nettoyer, seulement je ne sais pas marcher comme ça, ironisa-t-il (ou du moins essaya).

Je le soulevais donc et l'amenais d'un pas pressant dans la salle de bain où je le mis dans la baignoire. Il se sentit mieux en sentant l'eau fraiche ruisselait sur son corps. J'avais choisis de ne pas le jeter à la mer, craignant qu'une sorte d'instinct de sirène le pousse à partir ou un qu'il se fasse dévorer par un serpent de mer. Avouez que ça serait bête !

-Dis donc marimo, j'ai une question. Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi alors que tout à l'heure tu m'as presque coupé en deux ?

Aïe la question qui tue, je m'y attendais à celle-là mais pas maintenant pour être honnête. Je ne vais évidemment pas lui répondre que le simple fait de l'avoir regardé me faisait culpabiliser à mort de tout ce que je lui avais fait endurer dans le passé et qu'étrangement je ne ressentais plus ce sentiment de vouloir le rabaisser ou le blesser. J'ai encore de la fierté !

-Beh euh…disons que je n'allais pas de découper en tranche dans cet état. Sérieusement t'as fais fort ce coup-ci.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute !

-C'est pas de la mienne en tout cas !

-Ah ouais et qui me dis que tu ne m'as pas empoisonné ou que tu ne m'as pas lancé un sort, beugla-t-il.

-Tu crois franchement que je sais faire un truc par…

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que sa grosse nageoire me frappa en pleine poire, m'envoyant valser dans le mur. Pétard il avait fait vite. En une fraction de seconde il a fait un bond, a pivoté sur le côté et m'a expulsé dans la paroi en bois.

-Enfoiré ! Hurlais-je.

L'enfoiré en question me tourna le dos et se mit à bouder comme un marmot de cinq ans. Je vous jure, il avait les bras croisés, le regard probablement sévère et était assis sur sa queue qu'il avait rabattu.

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu nous fais une crise d'ados là !

-Va te faire foutre et fiche moi la paix !

-C'est comme ça que tu le prends, m'écriais-je, et bien tu vas voir !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je le pris dans mes bras et je partis avec lui dans le but de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il poussait les mêmes cris que tout à l'heure et essayait de me donner des coups de nageoires pour me faire tomber. Raté mon mignon, il en faut plus que ça. Etrangement il se cramponnait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te tiens à moi comme une chochotte ?

-La ferme ! C'est mon instinct à la con qui me le fait faire. Qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire ?!

Je l'amenais dans sa cuisine et sortis tout ses couteaux. Je le vis paniquer encore plus. Ma blague marchait à merveille.

-TU FOU QUOI BORDEL ?!

-Je vais juste sectionner ta merveilleuse queue et l'accrocher dans ma chambre.

-A L'AIDEEEEEEEEEEE ! Beugla Sanji qui se remit à pousser ses hurlements mélodieux.

-Héhéhé…

Et BIM un coup de poing made in Nami dans la face. Purée mais ils se sont fait passer le mot ma parole ! Je vais plus avoir de crâne avant la fin de la journée.

-Zoro, t'as pas honte ! Martyriser Sanji dans sa condition. Tu peux vraiment être con parfois ! Regarde-le, il tremble de tout son corps !

-Merci Nami, sourit Sanji.

Tiens c'est curieux ça, il ne se trémousse pas ?

-Franky est en train d'aménager une piscine sur le pont, déclara Nami en se calmant. Robin, Brook et Chopper cherchent encore la cause de ta transformation. D'ailleurs il souhaite te faire un bilan sur ce qu'ils savent déjà.

-Tant que vous ne me dépecez pas vivant je suis d'accord.

-Super ! Se réjouit Nami, Zoro rends-toi utile et amène le à l'infirmerie.

-C'est juste la porte d'à côté ! M'emportais-je.

-T'en veux une autre ?! Non, alors tu le porte.

Je le repris donc pour la troisième fois dans mes bras et automatiquement je sentis les fines mains du cuisinier se resserrer sur moi. Il avait de touts petits yeux comme s'il allait s'endormir. Remarquez avec la nuit de merde qu'il était en train de passer et sa transformation qui l'avait affaiblie, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit à la ramasse. Arrivés dans le cabinet médical je mis Sanji sur le lit.

**POV Sanji :**

Dormir, je ne voulais que ça. Retourner dans ma chambre, m'enrouler dans ma couette et tout oublié. Ce qui évidemment était compliqué vu que j'étais un peu la bête de foire du bateau. Après m'avoir posé sur le lit, Zoro voulu partir mais mon satané instinct me fis chouiner et il pivota dans ma direction. Mon dieu que je dois avoir l'air débile ! Bizarrement je n'aime pas quand il s'éloigne de moi, ce qui est stupide vu que je ne peux pas me l'encadrer, surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit sur All Blue. Quelle enflure, comment a-t-il osé l'insulter ?!

-Alors j'ai analysé cette mixture et j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agit étonnement d'une gelée de cellule, déclara Chopper

- Et nous avons fais des tests par rapport à la constitution cellulaire d'une personne ayant un fruit de type Zoan, en l'occurrence Chopper, et nous avons remarqué qu'elles n'avaient pas la même consistance. Sanji n'a donc pas ingéré un fruit du démon, continua Robin.

-Nous ne savons donc pas pourquoi il est dans cet état, termina Brook. Ça a été dur mais finalement nous avons dut admettre que ça crevait les yeux de voir qu'il a subit une sorte de sortilège…le problème c'est que je n'ai pas d'yeux ! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO.

-…

-La piscine est prête ! Cria Franky depuis le pont en pelouse.

J'eux à peine le temps de battre des paupières que le marimo me prit sans qu'on lui demande.

-Zoro, tentais-je, ne te force pas à constamment me porter.

-Qui te dit que ça me gêne face de citron ?

Je ne lui fis pas de reproche sur le surnom et je portais mon attention sur ma bague qui venait de scintiller sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle était la cause de ma transformation j'en étais certains, après tout en sachant pertinemment qui en était propriétaire, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Toutefois il vaut mieux qu'aucun des nakamas ne soient au courant du pourquoi de ma transformation(2).

Zoro me mit délicatement dans la piscine et aussitôt je plongeais. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir être dans son élément. D'accord ce n'était pas la mer mais au moins j'étais immergé complètement dans mon domaine, dans monde sous-marin, dans ma bulle !

Bulle qui éclata lorsqu'un Luffy attifé d'un magnifique sourire de niaiseux ne s'éclate dans l'eau et ne s'y étouffe, vite suivi par un renne et un squelette à coupe afro qui eux aussi burent la tasse. Je les sortis donc en les expulsant d'un revers de nageoire et ils furent interceptés chacun par un coup de poing de Nami en plein crâne qui les assomma tous sauf Luffy qui revint sur le bord et qui me regardait avec envie et admiration. Je sortis de l'eau et je m'accoudais sur la bordure.

-Il faudra peut-être songer à de mettre un peu à la mer aussi, dit Luffy à l'intention de tout le monde.

-Pas question, s'imposa Zoro, il faut d'abord attendre qu'il se soit un peu familiarisé avec son corps.

-Mais je…, commença Luffy.

-C'est l'heure de retourner au dodo, déclara Robin qui avait empoigné son capitaine par le col. Il faudrait laisser Sanji en paix et terminer notre nuit.

-Sanji, tu restes dehors où on te ramène à ta chambre ? Questionna Ussop.

-Je suis bien là.

-Je vais prendre le tour de garde jusqu'au matin, intervint Zoro. Je vais juste aller me chercher un saké pour tenir le coup.

Tous les nakamas partirent et me laissèrent seul. Une fois m'être assuré que tout le monde était partis, je sortis de l'eau et j'allais me dresser avec difficulté contre la rambarde et je vis avec joie une petite étincelle blanche au fond de l'eau qui se mit à scintiller.

-_Soit patient, tout ce passera bien et ton souhait sera exaucé, _annonça la boule de lumière avant de repartir dans les profondeurs.

Je replongeais dans la piscine au moment où le marimo arriva, j'avais hâte d'être au lendemain.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voilà, ceci est la fin du chapitre 2, je promets d'en faire des plus longs. Je pensais pas le finir pour aujourd'hui vu que je suis sortie de l'hosto cet aprem mais finalement me voilà xD.

Comme d'hab mon chapitre n'est pas relu ^^''.

(1). Zoro un peu poète c'est tout à fait possible xD.

(2). Je suis définitivement nulle pour faire une intrigue xD.

Au prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci n'était pas trop le foutoir.

Review svp ?


	3. Au-delà d'un simple rêve!

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Eiichiro Oda sauf le délire que je me suis prise dans cette fic ^^''.

**Merci à Delalie, Voracity666, Shinory-chan, Shadowsanji, christigui, FullmoonMArvex, fleg et Zororonoa-kun pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à Saemi Emisa pour le favori et le follow ! =D. Je suis vraiment touchée par vos commentaires, je prends toujours un réel plaisir à les lire et maintenant je stresse à l'idée de tous vous décevoir car je commence à me demander si ma suite n'est pas trop illogique et minable. J'ai rectifié certaines choses pour faire un rendu cohérent et acceptable (je parle pour le prochain chapitre). J'ai juste une petite chose un peu…honteuse *rougit de honte* à dire par rapport à la remarque de FullmoonMArvex (vous allez vous dire WTF ?! j'en suis certaine) sur le vœu de Sanji…pour être honnête…je ne sais pas trop où cela va aboutir (WTF ?! O.O) car je suis une auteur qui fait ses fics au feeling, sans scénario (sauf cette fic et celle de Pandora Hearts). Le seul hic est que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un vrai objectif pour ce souhait mais ce n'est pas important pour ce chapitre (et puis comme certains m'ont dis : je m'en sors toujours ! =D). Sinon je suis contente de voir que certaines personnes tournent autour du pot sur la boule blanche mais vous êtes encore loin de la vérité.**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que ce chapitre risque d'être PLUS LONG =D !**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 3 : Au-delà d'un simple rêve ! Les cauchemars d'outre-tombe reviennent !

**POV Neutre :**

Après s'être assurés que tous les murigawas avaient atteints le pays des rêves, Sanji et Zoro étaient étonnement calmes et ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Les seuls bruits présents dans la nuit calme étaient les clapotis de l'eau et le bruit du sabreur qui buvait son saké de tout son cœur. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment engager la conversation et préféraient donc se taire. Le vert fixait le cuisinier qui, lui, regardait intensément les ondes de l'eau et semblait somnoler, bercé par ces mouvements répétitifs.

-Tu piques du nez le cook, rit Zoro.

-Très drôle, grogna la sirène.

-Non, je suis mauvaise langue. Excuse-moi mais ça me fais tout drôle de ne plus pouvoir de taquiner.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche, répondit le blondinet en pivotant vers le second qui était assis aux bords de la piscine. Pourquoi es-tu aussi différent avec moi ?

-A cause de ta transformation…

-Ne te moques pas de moi, te connaissant tu te serais quand même foutu de moi. Avoue que quelque chose te tracasse et t'empêche de te foutre de moi.

L'autre rougit un peu à cette remarque tandis que le cuisinier le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Ses iris brillaient encore plus avec le reflet de la Lune, lui donnant un air sévère. Zoro le fixa encore un moment avant de replonger dans son saké, coupant ainsi la curiosité de Sanji qui grogna.

-Et toi sourcil en vrille, ça te fais quoi d'être dans la peau d'une sirène ?

-Je me sens bizarre et pour être honnête j'ai un peu peur à l'idée de ne jamais redevenir normal.

-On trouvera une solution, le rassura le bretteur en le sortant de l'eau pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce geste arracha un petit hoquet de surprise au cook. Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu n'es pas en rogne ?

-La ferme ! S'énerva l'autre. Ne dit pas des choses que tu ne penses pas !

-Qui te dis que je ne pense pas ces paroles, chuchota l'autre.

-Arrête le délire là ! T'es beurré comme un coin et tu ne sais plus quoi dire !

Il n'ajouta rien quand il sentit le sabreur lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche. Il se sentit rougir et poussa des petits couinements de plaisirs tout en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Il en faut peu pour t'exciter.

-Je sais pas ce que j'ai ! Tonna le cuisinier, depuis ma métamorphose, tous mes sens sont devenus ultra sensibles et de nouvelles facultés se sont ajoutées.

-Oui, comme le fait de te ventouser à moi quand je te porte, railla le vert.

-Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas, bouda le blondinet.

-C'est le cas et je trouve ça très mignon, tu parais sans défense quand tu réagis comme ça. On en oublierait presque que derrière se cache un caractère tempétueux et un pervers.

-Je ne te permets pas !

Le vert rigola de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussis à énerver le blondinet qui lui griffait le bras pour se venger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, le cuisinier s'endormit comme une masse, coupant ainsi le bazar nocturne. Zoro, attendrit, le serra un peu plus et lui couvrit les épaules car il ne fallait pas oublier que le cuisinier était torse nu depuis tout à l'heure, exposant ainsi son corps bien dessiné.

Quand la pointe du soleil effleura la mer, un rayon lumineux se leva, faisant ouvrir les yeux au cuisinier qui avait passé la nuit sur le pont avec le second. Cette journée était la première où le cook ne serait pas aux fourneaux. Ce dernier, étant réveillé, voulu partir mais la poigne du sabreur le fit changer d'avis.

**POV Sanji :**

Merde c'est déjà le matin et personne ne vas préparer le petit déj ! Je ne supporterai d'entendre mes mellorines se plaindre ou Luffy hurler à la mort que ses tripes sans fin sont vides. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire mais je dus me rentre à l'évidence que je ne pourrai pas partir, en plus pour aller où ! Je ne peux pas marcher avec ses foutues nageoires !

-Tu peux arrêter de bouger, tes écailles me grattent et ça m'empêche de dormir.

-Désolé d'interrompre ta mission quotidienne mais moi j'ai la bouffe à faire !

-Très bien, je te mets la cuisine sur la pelouse alors, ironisa le marimo qui savait pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas me déplacer.

-Enflure, boudais-je.

-Bon j'ai compris, soupira mon « assistant personnel », je vais t'aider à cuisiner.

Là-dessus il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena à la cuisine. Il me mit debout devant les plaques chauffantes et j'essayais de tenir tant bien que mal debout. Ce qui était vraiment difficile vu que ma nageoire, encore faible au niveau du tonus musculaire, se pliait sans cesse et me faisait tomber comme une loque. Heureusement que Zoro était constamment à ma portée et m'interceptais avant que je ne me fracasse le crâne contre un angle de meuble. Au bout d'une demi heure je parvins finalement à terminer mais je fus pris d'un magnifique coup de fatigue car l'effort fournit pour tenir debout m'avais épuisé, j'étais donc couché sur un sofa à chercher mon souffle pendant que les autres arrivaient.

-Tout va bien cook-san ? Me demanda Robin en s'accroupissant à mes côtés.

-Je pète la forme, rigolais-je.

-Fais attention de ne pas faire trop d'effort, intervint Chopper, on ne sait pas ce qu'un surplus d'effort peu provoquer sur ton organisme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, souris-je, j'ai préparé la nourriture pour le repas de midi également, je n'ai rien à faire jusqu'à ce soir.

-Bah, et mon goûter alors ? Pleurnicha Luffy.

- Tu feras sans ! Tu peux bien faire un effort au moins une journée ! S'écria Ussop.

-Eh bien non ! Déclara solennellement le chapeau de paille.

- Si tu te plains encore une fois tu prends deux tartes dans la gueule et tu devras bouffer de force ce que J'AURAI cuisiné ! Cria Nami.

-Tout compte fait, je peux m'en passer, sourit nerveusement le jeune garçon.

Chacun nettoya ses couverts, je devrais être handicapé plus souvent, et tous partirent pour ne laisser que moi et Zoro.

-Tu peux me laisser là, j'ai même plus la force de bouger ma nageoire alors à quoi bon me mettre dans le bassin si ce n'est pour me voir couler comme une pierre.

-Je veux juste te poser une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu ne réagis plus comme un crétin quand tu vois Robin et Nami ? L'autre jour tu n'as pas fais ta danse de l'amour quand Nami t'as sauvé et aujourd'hui tu n'as pas bavé devant Robin quand elle t'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Explique-toi.

-Tu va rire si je te dis que je n'en ressens pas le besoin et qu'étrangement j'ai parfois le sentiment de les détester. J'ose même pousser jusqu'à dire que je ressens de la haine envers elles. Pourtant elles ne m'ont rien fait.

-T'es vraiment lunatique toi, rit Zoro.

-Tu riras moins si je te dis que quand Robin s'est approchée de moi j'ai eu l'étrange sensation de vouloir lui sauter au cou et lui faire du mal, avouais-je un peu honteux.

-T'es vraiment étrange, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te balancer dans la piscine et aller m'entrainer.

-Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde bretteur du dimanche ! Hurlais-je.

-Non mais si je ne vais pas m'entrainer, je risque de faiblir et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te hisser à la vigie, dit-il un peu frustré de me laisser seul.

-Je comprends, m'attristais-je en baissant la tête.

Il me remit à l'eau et je plongeais immédiatement au fond de l'eau pour ne plus avoir à le regarder, je ressentais étrangement l'envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. C'est donc en boule, au fond du bassin que je décidais de passer ma journée.

**POV Zoro :**

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir délaissé Sanji comme ça mais il fallait absolument que je dise à Robin ce que le cook venait de me dire. Je la trouvais entrain de bouquiner dans le salon. Mon arrivée en trombe l'interpella aussitôt et elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Il y a un problème Zoro ? Questionna t-elle en délaissant son ouvrage sur la table basse. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sanji ?

-Pas vraiment, avouais-je, disons qu'il m'a fait une révélation assez surprenante et il fallait absolument que je t'en parle car indirectement cela te concerne.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir trop approché Sanji depuis cet incident.

-C'est justement quand tu l'approches qu'il a un problème. Comment dire … il suscite un sentiment de haine envers toi et Nami.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Robin avec de gros yeux.

-Il m'a juste dit que quand tu t'es assise à ses côtés il a failli te sauter dessus et te faire du mal. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Et je venais te voir afin de savoir si les sirènes sont comme ça d'ordinaire (NDA : ils ne connaissent pas encore Keimi !).

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ce genre de chose chez les sirènes, au contraire elles sont très amicales. Mais je te rappelle que Sanji est humain à la base, peut-être que des choses ont changé en lui, des choses que nous même nous ne pouvons distinguer.

-Comme quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Son âme et les sentiments de son cœur. Peut-être est-il tout simplement…jaloux de nous voir avec toi et quand nous l'approchons, il sent au fond de lui que nous sommes des femmes et que tu pourrais potentiellement être…., coupa subitement Robin qui semblait choquée par ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je pourrais potentiellement être ? L'incitais-je à continuer.

-Attiré par nous…, laissa tomber Robin.

-Quoi ?! Criais-je, tu ne vas pas me dire que le cook vous jalouse juste parce que…parce qu'il m'aime ! D'ailleurs c'est impossible, coureur de jupon comme il est… et puis il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Quand il redeviendra humain son cerveau se remettra à l'endroit et il sera comme avant.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Nous ne savons même pas comment lui rendre sa forme normale et si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement une solution, il risque de devenir une bête sanguinaire avec nous ! Clama Robin.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ! Hurlais-je, tu ne vas quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je te rappelle qu'il s'est battu pour toi à Enies Lobby ! Il s'est fait rétamé par une femme à cause de sa putain de galanterie et a écrasé un loup qui aurait croqué l'un des nôtres ! Il n'a peut-être pas été exceptionnel mais sans lui nous aurions eu le troisième plus puissant du CP9 sur les bras et on ne serait pas arrivé à tant pour toi !

-Arrêtez de vous quereller, coupa Luffy en arrivant avec un air méga sérieux. Nami et moi avons tout entendu derrière la porte et en tant que capitaine j'interdis à quiconque de vouloir se débarrasser de Sanji pour trois raison : c'est le meilleur cuistot du monde, je veux qu'il réalise son rêve et je n'abandonnerai jamais un nakama.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, déclara Robin avec un petit sourire, mais je viens d'avoir la preuve de ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Ne te plains pas si Sanji réagit comme ça alors que tu as réagis de cette manière avec ce que je t'ai dis. Tu l'aimes aussi, c'est indéniable et tu ne feras jamais admettre le contraire.

Robin se leva et partit sans rien ajoutée, me laissant de marbre face à mon capitaine et à la navigatrice avare. Luffy avait un sourire reconnaissant et Nami affichait un air impassible mais partagée les avis de son capitaine. La rousse prit la même direction que la brune dans le but de la rejoindre.

-Bon, commença Luffy avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons préparé le terrain, à toi de jouer ! Si tu te loupes je t'en voudrais pour toujours et j'enverrai ton sous vêtements bleu avec des nounours à Mihawk pour lui montrer à quel point tu es cruel.

Je crois que ma mâchoire venait de perforer la coque jusqu'à atteindre le fond de l'océan, il est sérieux là le chewing gum ?!

-On va voir Sanji ? Proposa le chapeau de paille.

J'acquiesçais et je suivis Luffy jusqu'à la piscine dans laquelle on put distinguer le cuisinier, toujours en boule, au fond. Je voulus plonger mais le brun m'arrêta en m'indiquant qu'il allait plonger, à la fois pour le fun mais aussi pour alerter la créature afin qu'elle vienne le sauver. C'est donc à moitié blasé que je le vis se vautrer lamentablement et deux secondes plus tard, le corps cristallin du cuisinier bougea précipitamment en remarquant qui était tombé. Il sortit et posa délicatement Luffy sur le sol qui toussotait un peu. Sanji passa sa main sur le front de Luffy afin de repousser ses mèches rebelles et lui offrit un regard d'une douceur incomparable.

-Il est venu me voir pendant cinq minutes, avoua Sanji, il était vraiment curieux et je l'ai aidé à nager. A la suite de quoi il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : me mettre à l'eau. Mais je m'y suis opposé, j'attends ton avis avant.

-Pourquoi mon avis ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Parce que si je venais à aller dans la mer, j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés.

J'étais à la fois estomaqué et attendris pas sa requête, les dires de Robin n'étaient peut-être pas si faux et il m'a semblé que le cook était plus souriant que tout à l'heure, preuve qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi. Je le vis s'accouder à la bordure et se redresser afin de s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Je compris son intention et je m'approchais afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent et l'envie de la lui mordiller me pris jusqu'à ce que Luffy, qui était juste en dessous, ne nous crache toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons en pleine face. C'est donc sous…la résurrection de notre capitaine que nous nous séparâmes.

-Je vous ai entendu ! Beugla Luffy, donc Zoro tu lui fais plaisir, tu le balances à l'eau et toi avec.

J'acceptais et je pris Sanji pour le jeter et je le suivis. Je plongeais sous l'eau et je le vis virevolter dans tous les sens, faire des loopings et poursuivre des bancs de poissons. Il regarda dans ma direction et vint me tirer avec lui afin de m'amener au milieu d'un récif multicolore. Il me fit signe de ne pas bouger et poussa un petit cri qui fit se lever une multitude de poissons aux parures éclatantes. J'étais impressionné, c'était magnifique. Je venais de comprendre qu'il voulait me montrer, son rêve, All Blue. Je voyais ce paradis sous-marin au travers de son regard, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles reflétaient le souhait d'un enfant entêté qui aurait tout fait pour parvenir à son trésor.

Après deux heures dans l'eau, presque tout l'équipage était dans l'eau et Nami coupa la baignade en annonçant que l'île était en vue. Nous remontâmes tous à bord et nous gagnâmes l'île. On put constater avec joie qu'un large fleuve coupé l'île en deux et qu'un tout petit village d'une vingtaine de maison en bois était placé sur les bordures. Sanji put donc nous accompagner en empruntant le fleuve. Apparemment une fête était d'actualité.

De retour sur le bateau, nous fûmes surpris quand Sanji nous ordonna d'aller à cette fête afin de nous amuser. Il ne voulait pas être affublé de l'étiquette « gros boulet écailleux ». C'est donc avec joie que nous partîmes à la fête. Evidemment je me suis jeté sur l'alcool sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un alcool aussi puissant. J'avais une gueule de bois de fou et je ne vis pas une jeune fille très pulpeuse arriver sur moi et me happer les lèvres.

**POV Sanji :**

J'étais hyper heureux de pouvoir nager, Zoro avait été d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve et j'étais convaincu que nos sentiments commençaient à s'emboîter. Je suivais la fête de loin, cherchant mon marimo et je pris une douche froide quand je le vis bécoter une fille. Un éclair de jalousie transperça mon cœur et l'envie irrésistible d'arracher la tête blonde de cette dépravée et de partir avec le bretteur me traversa l'esprit mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence que cela serait impossible. Je partis donc le cœur en miette. Je nageais pendant au moins 10 minutes avant d'arriver dans une crique ou je me mis à pleurer, maudissant toutes les femmes de cet univers. J'étais également en rage contre Zoro qui s'était laissé embrasser. Toute ma haine s'évapora dans mes perles lacrymales mais je n'eux pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que quelqu'un me bâillonna, me ligota et avant que je ne puisse me défendre, ce fut le noir.

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais toujours bâillonné et des lourdes chaines m'écrasaient au sol. Je bâtis des paupières et je remarquais avec horreur que j'étais à une vente aux enchères. Je voulus remuer mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, probablement à cause d'une drogue. J'étais donc impuissant et d'après ce que j'avais entendu, personne n'avait donné de prix. J'allais peut-être retrouver la liber…

-Soixante millions de berrys ! Hurla une voix douce au fond de la salle.

Mes muscles se tendirent quand le commissaire priseur m'adjugea vendu à cet inconnu qui était venu accompagner. La seule chose que je vis d'eux était leur nombre, ils étaient quatre, trois hommes et une femme. Leur visage m'était familier, entre une tignasse frisée, une longue tresse, une casquette couvrant des mèches rousses et un brushing parfaitement lisse. Non pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! ZOROOOOOOOOOOO !

Je m'évanouis…

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**FINI ! J'ai presque tout fait aujourd'hui, c'est presque minuit et j'ai des cernes sous les yeux xD**

**Comme d'hab je ne relis pas ! xD J'espère que cela vous a plus !**

**Je tiens juste à dire que je ne me suis pas du tout inspiré de l'épisode où Keimi est vendue vu que j'avais déjà le scénario en tête.**

**REMARQUE: J'ai modifié le prix de ventes parce que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas mis une somme exceptionnelle (en fait j'avais la somme fixe pour une sirène mâle soit un million de berrys). **

**Review svp =3 si j'en ai beaucoup, je ferai un chapitre aussi long, même si celui-ci n'est pas énorme ! =D (chantage…mais pas du tout xD).**


	4. Le voile se lève et le sceau s'impose!

Disclamer : Tout le monde appartient à Eiichi Oda, notre maître à tous.

**Remerciements à : **

**Delalie : Tu m'as faite hurler de rire avec ton buisson de mûres, ça sent le vécu cette histoire xD. Oh oui le Cluedo, c'est un super bon jeu ! Sa marraine…et bien pour tout te dire c'est *SBAF* (conscience : LA FERME !) T^T je ne peux rien dire.**

**Michikuni Mayu : Je vais étancher ton suspens comme promis (avec un peu de retard quand même =D''').**

**Little wolf of snow : C'est vrai qu'on se l'imagine bien, mais de toute façon j'aime trouver des choses embarrassantes pour laisser libre cour à mon sadisme ! Héhéhéhéhé ! Au fait merci de m'avoir fais découvrir les fics de Galactik Football, j'adore complètement ^^.**

**Galin : Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir =D.**

**J'ai pris en compte la remarque de Michikuni Mayu sur le fait que j'ai un peu speedé vers la fin et j'ai trouvé une façon de rattraper tout ce que je n'ai pas raconté.**

**Juste un dernier point avant de vous laisser continuer. Sachez que je n'accepterai pas les menaces de mort sur ce qui va suivre xD je suis même prête à faire des affaires avec vous, on se retrouve en bas pour ça ! **

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 4 : Le voile se lève et le sceau s'impose ! Sanji et les assassins déchus du royaume des morts !

**POV ? :**

Cette fin de journée était vraiment étrange, nous avions eu du mal à atteindre cette île et l'autre frisé était surexcité avec ses idées de revanche. Depuis notre cuisante défaite, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : arracher la tête au chapeau de paille et faire souffrir son équipage par tous les moyens. Je dis ça mais moi aussi je rêve de leur faire du mal, surtout à ce blondinet avec son sourcil en escargot. Je ne me souviens que d'une chose : une jambe enflammée me frappant en plein visage avant que je ne m'écrase au sol, la joue cuite à point. J'avais passé un petit moment à l'hôpital et apparemment les trois autres avaient subi le même sort. Kalifa avait du suivre une sévère chirurgie et Kaku avait eu droit à quelques sutures et quelques côtes à remettre en place. Le pire avait été Lucci qui avait dut subir un nombre considérable d'opérations car son état était lamentable, limite comateux. Fukuro, Kumadori et Bueno n'avait pas résisté et avait passé l'arme à gauche. Spandam avait disparu et le CP9 s'était effondré. Seule la haine de Lucci maintenait notre groupe. C'est donc pour se détendre que Lucci nous avait trainés dans une salle des ventes. Il faut avouer que cela nous changeait d'un lit d'hôpital et du sang quotidien que nous faisions couler pour l'honneur du Gouvernement.

Enfin bref, les lots étaient vraiment moisis. Entre les femmes qui se vidaient de leurs larmes et les personnes sans aucuns talents, le niveau ne volait pas haut. Les pervers étaient toujours là et se battaient presque pour avoir leurs esclaves. En tant qu'assassin je ne ressentais rien et cela m'indifférais mais je me sentais mal à l'aise pour ses femmes, peut-être à la simple pensée de voir Kalifa à leur place. Toujours est-il que nous étions sur le point de partir lorsqu'un lot spectaculaire fut annoncé. Quel ne fut pas notre étonnement lorsque le rideau se leva, dévoilant le corps blessé, légèrement ensanglanté et recouvert de chaines de l'une des personnes qui hantait nos songes. Le cuisinier de cette maudite bande de pirate agonisait sous ses liens de métal et une longue queue de poisson remuait fébrilement, cherchant une once de liberté.

Les regards de Kaku et Kalifa, ainsi que le mien, se tournèrent vers notre chef qui détaillait lentement le corps souillé de vermeil de la créature marine.

-Alors, qui est prêt à débuter l'enchère de cette sirène ? Je vous rappelle que ces lots sont rares, annonça le commissaire priseur, impatient de tirer une bonne somme du cuisinier.

-Non Lucci, commença Kaku. Ne fais pas ce que nous pensons tous.

En effet, un sourire sadique venait de fendre les lèvres du léopard.

-On trouvera un autre moyen de lui faire la peau, s'exclama la femme savon.

-Ouais, au moins on sait que les autres sont dans le coin, déclarais-je en sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

-Tsss je me moque de ce que vous pensez, dit Hattori à la place de son maitre. Vous ne m'empêcherai pas de faire ça.

-Arrê…

-Soixante million de berrys, s'écria Lucci en se levant.

A cet instant, je vis l'état inconscient du cook devenir un état de panique. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il tomba dans les pommes, la respiration saccadée. De son côté, le commissaire priseur souriait de toute ces dents. Sérieusement c'est immonde de se faire de la tune comme ça.

Le cuistot était le dernier lot de la vente et l'animateur annonça que les lots pouvaient être récupérés dès maintenant et que les heureux gagnants avaient jusqu'à ce soir pour venir récupérer leur biens, au cas où ils n'auraient pas l'argent sur eux. C'est donc un Lucci rayonnant qui partit d'un pas pressant chercher son achat. Il faisait vraiment peur, même Hattori avait préféré rester sur l'épaule de l'autre tête carrée plutôt que de suivre son maitre. Et croyez-moi, si ce pigeon réagit comme ça, c'est que le chaos n'est pas loin. J'admets tout de même que nous étions contents d'en tenir un mais quelque chose nous disait que nous n'en profiterions pas ou alors pas des masses. Je sentais au fond de moi que le félin allait se le garder. C'est pas juste ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'attaquer à sa puissance de 4000 dourikis, je suis encore blessé et loin d'être maso.

Nous attendîmes pendant quelque minute avant de voir Lucci revenir, sa sirène comateuse dans les mains. Faut avouer qu'il est pas si mal que ça, cette vision de le voir en sang était vraiment agréable à voir. Les blessures avaient été causées par des lames ou autre chose, sans doute lors de sa capture, et les chaines avaient forcé dessus, les empêchant de cicatriser. Le pauvre, il ne se doutait vraiment pas de ce qu'il l'attendait.

**POV Kaku :**

J'arrive pas à croire que Lucci est fait ça ! D'accord cet homme et ses amis nous avaient battu, mais ils l'avaient fais dans les règles, sans aucune entourloupe. Même cet homme, Roronoa Zoro, avait été respectueux après ma défaite. J'avais senti son Asura Makyusen s'écarter légèrement avant de me toucher afin de ne pas atteindre mes organes vitaux, il n'avait jamais voulu ma mort. La vision de son ami me répugnait, je ne voulais même pas savoir comment il avait été capturé. Lucci sait que je ne cherche pas à me venger, que je veux tourner la page, mais son ambition et sa force de persuasion m'oblige à rester et à supporter les railleries de cet imbécile de loup. Je sais que si je décide de partir, Lucci me tuera sans aucune autre forme de procès. Les deux autres ne savaient pas vraiment sur quel pied danser mais vu que leurs instincts d'assassins ressortaient toujours, ils s'en moquaient et s'en réjouissaient. Pour moi, l'époque où je faisais couler le sang était révolue, l'annonce de Pauly m'avait fendu le cœur et je ne voulais plus causer de tord à personne. Je pris donc la décision de ne pas broncher, préférant espérer que notre nouvel ami tienne le choc.

**POV Lucci :**

Voilà comment terminer une journée qui avait mal commencé, en achetant l'un de vos ennemis. C'était vraiment comique comme situation, vous vous imaginez arriver dans un endroit et avoir la possibilité d'acquérir la personne qui a pourri votre vie ? On se sent tout de suite mieux.

Ce cuisinier allait regretter d'avoir quitté son restaurant pour se joindre à eux. Le sang blafard qui le maculait n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait. Je regardais ses traits fins, il ressemblait vraiment à une fille quand il dormait. Ses cils caressaient légèrement ses pommettes, sa respiration lente faisait se lever son ventre plat et sa queue ondulant allègrement avec le vent faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses écailles. Ce type était vraiment un appel à la luxure, il faisait vraiment envie.

Nous arrivâmes à notre navire et j'emmenais d'un pas pressant ma nouvelle acquisition dans l'une des cellules dans laquelle je l'enchainais au cou, m'assurant tout de même de ne pas trop serrer afin de ne pas l'étouffer. Je lui préparais également un lit avec une épaisse couverture, pour qu'il ne claque pas à cause du froid du soir, avec laquelle je l'enroulais avant de le poser sur le matelas. Après toute cette attention, rare de ma part je l'admets, je partis. Ce petit jouet allait grandement m'amuser.

**POV Sanji :**

_-Qui voudrait de toi sérieux ? Pour être honnête Sanji, je ne vois en toi qu'un monstre et rien d'autre. Je ne partage pas du tout tes sentiments et te voir mort me ferai un bien fou. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai donné aux enchères, dans l'espoir que tu trouves quelqu'un qui pourra t'estimer à ta juste valeur. Rien à battre si tu crèves ou si tu tombes sur un pervers qui abusera de toi !_

_-Non ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

Je poussais un hurlement de terreur en me réveillant et les larmes coulèrent. Je me sentais vraiment con d'avoir imaginé que Zoro avait osé faire ça alors qu'il n'était même pas là quand je me suis fais kidnapper, et après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve…quoique…Bordel je suis où là ?! Et puis c'est quoi cette chaine ! Pourquoi je suis emballé dans une couette ?! Mais merde c'est pas un cauchemar !

J'essayais alors de bouger mais j'avais mal partout, mon corps me faisait un mal de chien et j'étais couvert de sang. Si je pouvais au moins me souvenir de quelque chose… Non ! Attendez un peu, j'ai été acheté par…le CP9 ! Enfin ce qu'il en reste, mais ça c'est grave car se sont les pires qui ont survécu. Oh mon dieu dans quelle merde je suis tombé. J'allais mourir sans avoir le temps de dire à Zoro que je l'aimais, que je voulais lui appartenir. A la place de quoi, j'étais chez des psychopathes avides de sang qui ne vont pas hésiter à m'arracher la nageoire et à me découper en petit morceau. Je devais impérativement quitter cet endroit, peut importe comment, quitte à devoir livrer bataille dans cet état, ça sera dur mais accessible.

Ça faisait un quart d'heure que je tirais comme un malade sur ma chaine, sans succès. Je commençais vraiment à croire que mon plan d'évasion étqit voué à l'échec, ça me gave ! J'entendis des bruits de pas et me mis dos à la porte, mon éternel air de boudeur au visage.

-On est réveillé à ce que je vois, rit l'homme léopard en rentrant.

-…

-On n'est peu bavard et boudeur aussi, se durcit-il. Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrai à carreau plutôt que de vouloir défier mes hôtes. Tu ne sais pas ce que nous te réservons.

-Mes amis viendront me sauver et Luffy se fera une joie d'écraser ta face une seconde fois, à toi et à ton animalerie ! M'énervais-je.

-Si tu t'imagine qu'ils vont nous trouver alors qu'ils ne savent même pas où tu es, qu'ils ignorent que tu as été vendu et racheté par nous, tu n'as aucune chance de les revoir. Et puis quand bien même l'un d'eux parviendrait jusqu'ici, c'est devant tes yeux qu'il serait exécuté.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?! Que me voulez-vous ?!

-Il est déjà rare de trouver une sirène mais une de ton espèce est impossible. Tu dois te sentir insulté quand tes amis te traites comme un moins que rien alors que tu as une valeur inestimable. Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas tes véritables pouvoirs pour montrer qui tu es vraiment ? Pour te faire obéir ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, ce type savait des choses sur moi, trop de choses.

-Je…

-Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à te montrer ? Pourquoi es-tu si faible ?

-Je ne suis pas faible ! Hurlais-je, c'est juste que…

-Tu as détourné ton cœur vers autre chose, tu as oublié cette puissance et tu sais pourquoi. Je veux t'entendre dire de quoi il s'agit, maintenant !

-C'est l'am…l'amour et l'amitié, déclarais-je dans un souffle. Je suis tombé dans la spirale des sentiments, t'es content ? Et puis comment tu sais autant de choses sur moi ?

-J'ai fais des recherches très longues sur chacun d'entre vous mais rien ne me convenais sauf quand je suis arrivé à toi. Tes antécédents étaient étranges et j'ai approfondi mes recherches. De nombreuses personnes sont mortes avant que je ne trouve enfin ce que je cherchais. Je suis remontée jusqu'au Baratie, j'ai fais du mal à Zeff jusqu'à ce qu'il crache enfin le morceau, vu qu'il était ton confident, sans pour autant le tuer avant de savoir finalement qui tu étais vraiment et maintenant que je sais tout, je m'assurerai que tu restes auprès de nous.

-Vous allez me tuer ? Demandais-je un peu effrayé.

-Jamais de la vie, tu m'es bien trop précieux. Toutefois, mes amis auront le droit de passer leurs nerfs sur toi mais je te rassure tout de suite que ce ne sera pas tout le temps. Et je t'annonce même que si tu es sage, tu auras le droit d'être dans ma chambre.

-Je suis bien ici, rétorquais-je, je n'ai pas envie de partager le même lit qu'un assassin dont je ne sais rien.

-Ne fais pas trop le malin, railla Lucci, car d'ici deux jours nous partons et tes précieux nakamas seront loin derrière nous. A partir de là, je chercherai une solution pour te rendre ta forme humaine et je pourrai enfin m'amuser avec toi.

Ses dernières paroles me glacèrent le sang.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas ... ?

-Je vais me gêner, sourit-il en se mettant à ma hauteur avant de m'embrasser brusquement.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, un tueur sans foi ni loi m'embrassait. Je lui envoyais un magnifique coup de nageoire en plein torse avec ma technique improvisée de la pirouette éclair. Il avait l'air en rogne vu le grognement qu'il avait poussé mais se releva, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Sans rien dire il m'attrapa les bras et m'écrasa face contre terre.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je.

-Ecoute-moi bien maintenant Boucle d'Or, débuta-t-il en me tirant légèrement les cheveux, ne me cherches pas car même si tu es important, rien ne m'empêchera de te blesser ou de te scarifier un peu.

Là-dessus il se leva pour aller dans la salle d'en face. J'essayais de me relever mais il revint rapidement à mes côtés après avoir délaissait deux gros objets identiques que je n'arrivais pas à discerner. Je vis également une sorte de tige en fer dans sa main qui…fumait ?! Je voulus me défendre mais une douleur sans nom me tirailla partout dans le dos, c'était comme une sensation de brulure intense. La douleur devint plus vive lorsque l'objet qui la causait s'appuya encore plus contre ma peau avant d'être brutalement retiré. Des larmes dévalaient mes pommettes alors que Lucci plaçait stratégiquement les deux objets de tout à l'heure devant et derrière moi avant d'ôter les draps qui les cachaient, dévoilant deux miroirs.

Je vis avec horreur le logo du CP9 avec un « L » majuscule à l'intersection des barres. Cette vision me donna envie de vomir d'autant plus que du sang coulait abondamment de la plaie et qu'une odeur de grillé ce faisait sentir. Cet espèce d'ordure m'avait marqué comme sien et ça c'était plutôt moche pour moi.

-C…casse-toi, soufflais-je dans un souffle.

-Comme tu veux, à ce soir mon chou, s'écria Lucci en partant.

Après son départ je balançais toutes les insultes que je connaissais à l'insu de mes geôliers. Entre ma blessure qui me faisait un mal de chien et le fait que je ne puisse pas savoir où j'étais me déstabilisais totalement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais au bon Dieu pour finir dans une merde sans nom !

Etrangement je ne faisais que penser au marimo et ma rage se tourna vers lui. Tout était de sa faute ! Même si au fond je sentais qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais qu'importe, il fallait que je rejette la faute sur quelqu'un. Manque de pot c'est sur lui !

-Comment j'ai pu lui accorder ma confiance, hurlais-je, il n'a fais que se jouer de moi et voilà où j'en suis, à moisir dans la cale d'un bateau rempli d'assassin de renommée mondiale ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à être la pute personnelle de ce salopard de félin !

-Houla ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, siffla la voix venimeuse d'une personne que je croyais avoir éclaté avec ma Jambe du Diable.

-Ja…Jabura ?! M'exclamais-je, je te croyais rôtis !

-Faut croire que non, sourit le loup qui je dois l'avouer avait la joue un peu grillée, et maintenant que nous avons le feu vert du boss, nous allons tous nous faire une joie de passer du temps avec toi. Bien sur nous respecterons les quelques règles qui sont : pas de sexe, pas de mort et pas de découpages de queue de poisson. Bien, puisque tu connais nos restrictions, il est temps de faire place au jeu…Index Gun !

Je n'eus pas le temps de tenter une riposte que son coup me frappa en plein ventre, m'éjectant à moitié contre le mur, le souffle coupé et le dos encore plus amoché, ce qui me fis grimacer de douleur.

-Hmm, je vois que tu as déjà la petite signature de Lucci. Ça prouve que tu as été un peu trop rebelle pour l'avoir maintenant. Normalement c'est dans sa chambre qu'il aurait du te la tatouer, au cours d'une ébat assez torride, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

-La ferme ! Tu me dégoutes autant que ce débile au pigeon !

-Mais je ne fais que répéter ses paroles, ricana-t-il en s'approchant pour me souffler à l'oreille, « je suis impatient de défoncer son petit cul et l'entendre en redemander. De toute façon qu'il aime ou pas, il n'aura pas le choix vu que c'est moi qui tire ses ficelles dès maintenant. C'est mon jouet et je compte en profiter jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse ou jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte enfin de se soumettre. ».

Mon cœur cessa de battre sur le coup et mon cerveau se mit en mode « off ». Je venais de me pétrifier sur place, hésitant entre hurler, pleurer ou me battre. J'optais pour la dernière idée et je lançais ma nageoire dans sa direction. Je la vis prendre feu, ce qui me réconforta, mes pouvoirs, si s'en été, marchaient toujours. Toutefois, ma joie fut de courte durée quand il l'attrapa sans même sourciller.

-Pauvre idiot, persifla-t-il, tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir deux fois à ce petit jeu ?!

-Mais comment t'as fais ?! M'écriais je, tu ne peux tout de même pas parer mon coup comme ça ?!

-Je n'ai rien fais, c'est toi qui est faible. Ta flamme n'est pas intense et ne m'a même pas brûlé. D'ailleurs, t'avais réellement l'intention de me blesser ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard sévère.

-A ton avis abruti, rétorquais-je.

-Jusshigan ! Tonna-t-il en m'écrasant ses dix phalanges griffues autour de ma brulure.

Je poussais un hurlement de douleur mais je me maintenais toujours debout, montrant que je ne baissais pas les bras. Cependant j'étais totalement épuisé et cela se voyait très bien.

-C'est pas le moment de dormir princesse, rit-il. Je veux juste te montrer encore quelques attaques pour te montrer à quel point tu m'as énervé. Tekkai Kenpo, Don Po Rou !

-Arrrrrgggggggh ! En….enfoiré ! Lâchais-je dans un souffle après avoir reçu un coup de poing en fer dans la côte. Vous avez toujours cette capacité…à la con de solidifier votre corps comme du métal…

-Héhéhéhéhé malheureusement pour toi oui, et pour finir : ROUGA !

Son coup m'éjecta mais la chaine stoppa ma course, me provoquant un atroce mal aux vertèbres qui miraculeusement avaient tenu le choc face à la puissance du coup et à la pression de l'anneau de fer. C'est donc comme une mer…comme un mort que je m'écrasais pathétiquement sur le sol. Mon adversaire de fortune vain poser son pied sur mon torse et me regarda d'un air malsain avant de me saisir au cou et d'enfoncer ses griffes dedans.

-Combien de temps tiendras-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un air faussement inquiet.

-Assez pour vous voir tous tomber, crachais-je avec amertume.

Il serra un peu plus sa poigne, m'étouffant complètement.

-Mauvaise réponse, rétorqua le Loup, la bonne réponse est : assez pour voir touts tes amis tomber car, bien entendu, nous nous assurerons de tous les tuer. Ça prendra du temps mais on y parviendra.

Il me lâcha avant que je ne suffoque et partit avec un rire sardonique en claquant violement la porte, me laissant dans le noir, en sang et totalement….j'en sais rien en fait…désemparé, perdu, traumatisé, au bord du suicide, abandonné la liste est longue à vous de choisir.

Je suis donc resté à ma place jusqu'à ce que Lucci ne revienne pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts qui ne devait pas être que de simples bleus et ecchymoses.

-Tu tiens toujours le choc ?

-J'essaye, plaisantais-je froidement. Mais c'est difficile vu mon état.

-Je veux bien te soigner un peu mais n'abuse pas de ma confiance, sourit méchamment l'autre.

Je me laissais faire, après tout je ne risquais pas plus que maintenant. Grossière erreur, ce fut pire. Il commença par rapidement me « désinfecter » à grand coup d'alcool. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à tous les gravas qui pénétraient les plaies. Je ne préférais pas me plaindre, de peur de l'énerver même si l'envie de l'envoyer paitre me démangeais terriblement. A la suite de quoi, il me fit un bandage qu'il serra jusqu'à me couper le souffle. Je pouvais sentir les morceaux de pierre, de terre et autre chose non aseptisée me brûler sous le bandeau blanc.

-Je repasserai demain matin et pour éviter que tu prennes trop tes aises, tu n'auras rien à manger pour ce soir.

Je voulus tourner la tête pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais je fus stopper par un splendide mal de cou qui me fis grimacer de douleur, douleur que mon gardien remarqua sur le champ.

-Un problème ? Demanda t-il avant de soulever l'une de mes mèches de cheveux afin de dévoiler ma nuque teinte en bleue de part et d'autre.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu trop forcé sur le caractère de ton ami canin. Il n'a pas trop apprécié le fait que je le ratatine à Enies Lobby.

Lucci se contenta de fixer le vide pendant quelque seconde avant de retirer le collier qui me retenait.

-Je sais que tu ne partiras pas sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Je déglutis et acquiesçais légèrement.

Il partit définitivement et je tentais en vain de trouver une position adéquate car mon dos piqué légèrement. Finalement au bout d'un certains temps je parvins à en trouver une et au moment où j'aillais enfin réussir à fermer les yeux, une troisième personne entra et son aura m'énerva subitement. Je sentais au fond de moi un sentiment assez familier depuis ma transformation.

**POV Kaku :**

Je bouquinais tranquillement dans le salon lorsque Lucci arriva, me regarda d'un regard assassin, ce qui est normal vu qu'il en est un, et s'assit à côté de moi. Toi t'as un truc à me dire. Nous restâmes dans le silence pendant encore environ cinq minutes avant qu'il ne brise finalement le calme qui commençait à devenir pesant.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour Pauly ?

Je choisis de ne pas répondre.

-Tu sais bien que l'amitié n'est pas conseillée pour notre travail et tu connaissais les risques de cette mission.

-Bah laisse le Lucci, cette girafe est complètement à côté de ses pompes. Sérieusement, comment un type comme toi nous a rejoins ? Pouffa le Loup qui était accoudé au canapé, au dessus de moi et qui me tirait les cheveux.

-A la niche Jabura, le pourquoi du comment je suis à vos côtés ne regarde personne et surtout pas en particulier un crétin de chien errant !

-Mais c'est que j'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait, railla le brun

-Taisez-vous tous les d…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, s'écria la seule voix féminine à bord, même si je dois avouer que quand Jabura prend sa douche nous avons une femme savon et une cantatrice dans l'équipage.

Nous nous levâmes et prîmes la direction de la cellule, vu que le cri venait de là, sous notre forme Zoan afin d'aller plus vite. Une fois sur place, nous remarquâmes Kalifa couchée sur le sol, saignant du cou, des jambes, mais le pire restant au niveau du cœur. Je restais sur le pas de la porte tandis que Jabura se rendit auprès de Kalifa pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Lucci bouillait de rage et se dirigeait vers le cuisinier, une aura malsaine autour de lui. Le jeune garçon, le sang dégoulinant le long de son cou, de ses doigts devenues un peu griffus et de sa nageoire, leva la tête et ses yeux nous choquèrent tous. Ils étaient devenus turquoises mais étaient fendus par des pupilles verticales et l'iris était tâché par des tâches noires, une sorte d'œil de dragon. Ses dents étaient devenues des crocs et il toisait Kalifa d'un air mauvais. Il tressaillit en voyant Lucci se mettre à sa portée et amorçait un coup de griffe afin de l'assommer.

-Non Lucci, m'interposais-je, il n'est pas comme ça d'ordinaire ! Pendant mon combat contre Zoro, je me souviens l'avoir entraperçut faire la cour à la navigatrice et Kalifa m'a confié qu'il n'avait pas osé l'attaquer car il avait pour principe de ne jamais blesser une femme ! C'est contre sa volonté s'il réagit comme ça !

Le brun se ressaisit et se tourna brutalement vers moi.

-Je te le confie pour la nuit, tu vas le surveiller vu que tu le connais mieux que nous.

-D'accord.

Lucci prit Kalifa dans ses bras et partit, suivi par Jabura. Je me tournais vers le blondinet qui avait baissé la tête de honte. Je m'approchais de lui et il tenta de reculer.

-Je…suis…vraiment désolé, balbutia la sirène, je ne voulais pas ! Je n'ai pas voulu la mordre, enfin si, mais non …RAHHH sale instinct de merde qui me fait haïr les femmes ! Ne me fais pas de mal…

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, sache que s'il y a bien une personne pacifiste sur ce vaisseau, c'est bien moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là.

-Je veux juste dormir, minauda-t-il.

Je le mis sur le lit et lui plaça la couverture pour éviter qu'il ne chope la crève. Il s'enroula dedans en ronronnant un peu. Je m'adossais au mur et je le regardais s'endormir.

La nuit avait bien débuté et moi-même commençais à piquer du nez. Je portais un dernier regard sur le cuisinier et je fus étonné de le voir gigoter dans tous les sens. Je vins à lui et je le vis couvert de sueur, fiévreux et haletant. Je le secouais afin de lui demander s'il allait bien et ouvrit des yeux suppliant. Son bandage était rouge-jaune dans son dos et je l'amenais, sans son consentement, dans la salle de bain. Je lui soutirais son bout de tissus et je vis sa peau boursoufflée, purulente et sale. Je fis couler de l'eau tiède et je le plaçais dans la baignoire. Il se crispa légèrement et je me hâtais de le nettoyer. Le pue partit facilement mais les gravillons avaient été recouverts par une fine couche de peau. Je grattais donc avec le plus de douceur possible cette fine pellicule.

Après avoir changé l'eau à plusieurs reprises afin d'éviter le contact avec la saleté, je le sortis et le séchais. J'avais eu droit entre-temps à une bataille d'eau, c'est fou comme il avait l'air d'un gamin dans l'eau.

Dans la chambre, je le toisais avec curiosité et lui avec interrogation.

-Oui ?

-Non rien, je me demandais juste comment tu avais blessé Kalifa.

-Beh…quand elle est venue dans la cellule, j'ai senti que c'était une femme et automatiquement je suis passé en mode prédateur. Et quand elle s'est trop approchée de moi je lui ai mis un violent coup de nageoire dans la jambe puis je l'ai violemment mordu et pour finir j'ai…tenté de lui arracher le cœur…

J'étais sidéré par cet aveu, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Je le vis se remettre à déprimer et je décidais d'aborder un autre sujet.

-Pourquoi tu es si spécial ?

-Oh…Lucci t'en a parlé.

-Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoir et le fait de soumettre les autres ?

Je le vis déglutir difficilement et il trembla un peu.

-Je….n'en ai jamais parlé à mes nakamas mais…je suis le prince d'All Blue…

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**Voilà c'est fini pour l'instant. J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre cette suite car…voilà quoi… J'ai posté mais avec une animosité à 0. J'ai réécris ce chapitre au moins 4 fois avant d'avoir la bonne version.**

**Voici mon deal !**

**Vous tuez Lucci si vous pensez que c'est un connard et je fais une tombola pour léguer Hattori et Sanji à l'un ou l'une d'entre vous ! Donnez-moi vos pseudos si vous voulez participer et au prochain chapitre vous saurez qui est gagnant. Ou si ce deal ne vous plait pas…vous pouvez toujours prendre ma cagette de tomates et m'en lancer dessus (je rappelle que les moisies sont au fond !).**

**Review svp ? =3 **


	5. Le charme de l'ange des mers

Disclamer : Eiichiro Oda, le grand manitou à la hache de la piraterie.

**Ohayo gozaimasu ! Gomenasai pour cette absence mais j'étais dans ma période de conseil de classe et de stage ^^'' je stressais comme une malade et au lieu de faire des fics je dessinais. Voili Voilu tout ce stress pour rien vu que je PASSE EN L ! :DDD avec des notes moisies en science mais ça on s'en tamponne ! **

**Michikuni Mayu : Oui c'est normal si tu aimes quand Sanji se fait torturer ! xD héhéhé ce couple n'est pas nouveau sur fanfic, j'ai déjà vu une fic où il se faisait abuser par Lucci (je ne sais plus du tout le nom mais je crois qu'elle fait 8 chapitres ^^''). J'aime mettre tout le poids de l'intrigue d'un chapitre sur la dernière phrase =D *première fois qu'elle fait ça mais chut faut pas le dire sinon elle va être triste*.**

**Little wolf of snow : Tu vas me faire regretter de l'avoir fais si faible x) non je rigole xD j'aime le voir si impuissant, ça plait au rageux qui trouvent que Zoro est mieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer voir les fics que tu m'avais conseillé et je n'ai pas relevé mes préférées (oui même après toute cette longue absence je n'ai pas pu gomen ^^''), je t'enverrai un Mp pour te le dire ^^.**

**FullmoonMArvex : Tous les titres de princes lui vont bien : prince d'All Blue, prince de mon cœur, prince des cons ! xD non les Sanji fangirls rangez ces fourches je déconne ! O^O''**

**Kika : Et le titre de la manière la plus magnifique de se spoiler une intrigue revient à Kika et au scroll :DD *lui donne un trophée*. Beh tu sais quoi ? T'as entièrement raison, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais des POV alors que moi-même je n'aime pas ça xD *voit des hommes en blancs venir la chercher*.**

**Loulysse : Merci ^^ contente que cela devienne intéressant même si je ne sais toujours pas comment finir cette fic (vive le feeling aussi régulier qu'une girouette ! :D). J'ai essayé de corriger ce que tu m'as dis mais uniquement sur les chapitres 1 et 4 (je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas fais les deux autres xD) si je me souviens bien mais j'ai surtout trouvé beaucoup de fautes avec des infinitifs O.o. Mais je ne nie pas le fait que j'ai pu faire des fautes avec l'imparfait vu que quand je relis (si je relis xD) je ne regarde jamais la conjugaison (boulette ! :D), je tâcherai d'y faire plus attention ! Merci pour le tuyau ^^ !**

**MangaLoveee : Contente que cela te plaise :DD Merci pour l'encouragement !**

**Zorororonoa-kun : Je dormais pas xD ! N'essaye pas de t'imaginer à la place de Sanji dans la baignoire sinon tu risque de sentir ton dos piquer. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Kalifa xD si je pouvais la faire exploser je le ferais xD.**

**Je vais faire un test pour ce chapitre ! Il ne sera pas en POV ! A vous de me dire quel genre vous préférez et je m'engage à réécrire en normal toute la fic (oui je suis fifou ! :D). En fait ça serait peut-être mieux…enfin à vous de voir ^^.**

**GAGNANTS DU TIRAGE AU SORT !**

**Michikuni Mayu gagne Sanji, le prince d'All Blue et le meilleur cuistot du monde (en photo hein ? xD Il me faut le vrai pour la fin de la fic) ! Zororonoa-kun gagne Hattori, le pigeon ventriloque distingué et loyal ! Et moi je gagne Lucci :DD vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais tuer un aussi beau morceau !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et ne faite pas attention à tout ce que j'ai dis de tordu depuis le début de ce chapitre 5, j'ai trop consommé de Ice Tea comme certaines de mes amies diraient (elles pensent que le thé froid « m'emboucane » le cerveau).**

**WARNING ! Chapitre Flash back, je préviens car beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas les Flash back ! (genre moi :D)**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 5 : Le charme de l'ange des mers ! All Blue, la mer courroucée meurtrie par le sang !

Tout l'équipage courait sur la plage avec un seul mot en bouche : « Sanji » et « Viande » pour Luffy. Chaque membre était paniqué car même après être revenus à bord du Thousand, la sirène blonde n'avait pas refais surface. Angoissés à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver leur nakama, les murigawas avaient regagné l'île dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Sanji.

-Sanji je meurs de faim ! Cria Luffy, sors de ton trou !

-Il ne va pas revenir de cette manière sombre tâche ! Beugla Ussop.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les recherches avaient commencé et toujours pas la moindre écaille en vue. Le désespoir se lisait sur chaque nakama : Luffy, Chopper, Ussop et Franky pleurait, Robin avait les nerfs, Nami était rongée par la colère, Brook ne rigolait plus et avait abandonné ses vannes de squelette, et Zoro était en proie au remords et à l'impuissance. Pourquoi le cook avait-il disparu comme ça après la magnifique journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble…

_Flash Back…_

_Après avoir plongeait Sanji dans l'eau de la mer, Zoro l'avait rejoint et avait été attendri par le plaisir que le cuisinier prenait à virevolter et nager dans les récifs. Il devait admettre que l'émerveillement qui scintillait au fond des prunelles azur du blondinet suffisait à prouver qu'All Blue était vraiment son rêve. Le second de l'équipage aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre mais son incapacité à respirer sous l'eau l'obligeait à remonter. Toutefois il adorait regagner la surface car Sanji avait toujours peur de le voir partir. D'ailleurs la créature en avait tellement marre de ses fausses frayeurs qu'elle attendit que son compagnon de fortune replonge pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et l'entrainer avec une force phénoménale dans les récifs. Le vert tenta de se dégager mais l'autre le tenait fermement, le regard sévère. Zoro, pensant qu'il voulait le noyer, se mit à violemment serrer le poignet du cuisinier qui stoppa net sa course et qui le lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur._

_-Mais ça ne vas pas espèce de crétin ?! S'emporta l'épi de maïs, t'as failli me casser le poignet !_

_Le sabreur le regarda avec un regard remplit de rage, ce qui mit l'accusé mal à l'aise. Il serra son torse avec gêne et n'osa plus regarder l'épéiste. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et le força à le regarder en lui attrapant le menton et dans ses yeux, il ne vit que de la tristesse. Sanji ferma brutalement les yeux et pivota dans le but de partir mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de la tête de mousse qui lui agrippa l'épaule et passa sa main sur son ventre afin de le ramener contre son torse musclé. Le blondinet tenta de se dégager à son tour mais l'autre, ne voulant pas le lâcher, lui lécha le cou, arrachant de petits cris à son prisonnier qui le suppliait d'arrêter. Zoro commençait à avoir l'impression de tenir une anguille vu la manière avec laquelle le cook se tortillait sous lui. Cependant, il ne put continuer sa torture car l'air vint à lui manquer et il remonta en quatrième vitesse reprendre son souffle. A peine eut-il rempli ses poumons d'air que son rival l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'immerger et plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le sabreur fut choqué mais ne se retira pas et Sanji profita de son étonnement pour enrouler sa nageoire autour de ses jambes ce qui surprit encore plus Zoro. Le cuisinier le regarda d'une drôle de façon et le fit remonter à la surface afin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas._

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Je rêve ou ta nageoire est plus longue ?! S'exclama le vert. Fais-moi voir tes mains._

_Sur cette demande assez étrange, le blondinet colla ses paumes à celles du vert et ce dernier remarqua que les fines mains du cook faisaient à présent la même taille que les siennes._

_-Mais non ! Je ne rêve pas ! Tu grandis ! S'écria Zoro._

_Sanji fixa sa main un petit moment avant de se tourner vers sa queue qui sortait de l'eau. C'est vrai qu'elle était plus longue et plus large. Quand il pivota en direction de Zoro il remarqua que ce dernier avait regagné le pont._

_-Eh ! Reviens ! Ordonna-t-il en tapant dans la coque du bateau._

_-Deux secondes, je vais prévenir les autres, ce n'est pas normal._

_Le vert partit chercher Luffy pour lui en parler. Le brunet n'était pas difficile à localiser car un cook absent néglige forcément sa cuisine et par conséquent le garde mander. C'est donc d'un pas quasi certains que le bretteur partit._

_-Eh tronche de mousse c'est de l'autre côté ! Beugla le cuistot qui l'avait vu longer le mauvais côté de la rampe._

_La dite tronche de mousse exprima son mécontentement par un poétique « va chier espèce de tapette écailleuse » qui lui valut une trombe d'eau dans la figure qui l'inonda complètement. Zoro grogna et partit, cette fois-ci, dans la bonne direction._

_-Luffy ? T'es là ?_

_-Voui ! Clama haut et fort le chapeau de paille, ze chui dans le charde mancher !_

_-Faut absolument que je te parle, c'est à propos de Sanji !_

_Luffy avala d'un trait son morceau de viande, gobant l'os au passage._

_-QUOI T'AS LAISSÉ SANJI PARTIR ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU VEILLAIS SUR LUI !_

_-Mais attend au moins que je t'explique et puis il n'a pas pris la poudre d'escampette ! Cria Zoro, et c'est quoi ces accusations de merde là ?!_

_-Désolé…bon, c'est quoi le problème ?_

_-Eh bien voilà, Sanji grandit, il doit presque faire la taille de Robin._

_-Trop classe! Brailla Luffy qui ouvrit la porte pour aller se jeter à l'eau en gueulant : « SANJI ! JE VEUX VOIR LES EFFETS DE LA SOUPE SUR TA CROISSANCE ! »._

_Zoro était totalement blasé, déjà à cause du simple fait d'avoir vu son capitaine plonger dans l'eau mais également à cause de ce raisonnement sur la soupe, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que la douce voix de Nami s'éleva à l'intention de son capitaine. En effet ce crétin faisait du rodéo sur le dos d'un Sanji passablement énervé par la réaction de son capitaine. _

_-Hyaaaaaaaaa ! Au galop ma fidèle monture !_

_-J'ai des nageoires ! Pas des sabots !_

_-M'en fou je veux que t'avance ! Rigola Luffy qui agitait son chapeau comme un vrai cow-boy. _

_Sanji soupira et fit ce que lui demandait son cher homme élastique. Après quelques minutes d'acrobaties avec un Luffy collant sur le dos, le cook était épuisé, la langue pendante._

_-Encore ! Chantonna-t-il._

_-Oh non…je suis épuisé Luffy…_

_-Bon d'accord, je te laisse tranquille mais à une seule condition._

_-J'ai peur…_

_-Je veux que tu sautes par-dessus le Sunny ! Sourit le capitaine avec son fameux sourire._

_-Et puis quoi encore ?! Gueula l'autre. Je vais me louper en beauté._

_-Mais non ! Et dis-toi que si tu te rates, tu pourras potentiellement tomber sur Zoro, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avoue que ça te plairais. Je sais que tu ne plus contenir tes sentiments pour lui depuis ta transformation. Je vous ai vu après m'avoir sauvé, tu voulais l'embrasser et lui aussi._

_-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça toi ? Rétorqua l'autre totalement rouge._

_-Bah tu sais avant Thriller Bark j'ai eu la visite de mon cher grand frère et on s'est un peu amusé ensemble._

_-Fais-moi penser à t'interdire de dormir avec Ace si jamais il revient camper ici pour la nuit, grogna le blond en rapprochant Luffy de la coque pour qu'il remonte, il a de la mauvaise influence._

_-Je crois que je suis le plus malsain des deux à ce sujet, déclara le plus jeune avec un sourire qui en disait long. Mon frère est une sainte. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée dans la débauche, grâce à mon air innocent il a cru m'apprendre ce que ma curiosité demandait alors que je voulais juste passer un bon moment avec lui._

_Le cuisinier était choqué, son capitaine venait de lui déclarer d'un air tout à fait normal qu'il avait poussé Portgas D. Ace à faire ça. Le regard effaré du blondinet fit rire Luffy qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sanji plongea pour aller prendre de l'élan et se lança avec une vitesse fulgurante avant de mettre un ultime coup de nageoire qui le jeta dans le ciel. Il atteignait presque la hauteur de la vigie et il osa regarder rapidement en bas pour finalement constater que tout le monde le regardait. Il parvint à atteindre l'autre côté même s'il s'érafla légèrement à la rampe, ce qui le fit grimacer. En revenant à l'air libre, il entendit des « bravos » de Luffy, Ussop et Francky et un « bihhhhhhhhhhh tu saignes » de Chopper. En effet Sanji saignait un peu au bas de la queue._

_-C'est rien, je me suis juste frotté au bord mais ce n'est pas grave, l'eau de mer guérit les blessures superficielles sur les sirènes._

_-Comment tu sais ça ? Intervint Robin, interloquée par cette révélation._

_-Euh…je commence déjà à cicatriser, se rattrapa Sanji, j'en déduis donc que l'eau me soigne._

_-Hmmmmmm._

_-Tous à la flotte, gueula Luffy qui plongea avec une bouée à la ceinture, vite suivit par un squelette, un brun au long nez et un cervidé sous sa forme humaine. Nami leur cria dessus mais Franky la fit taire en la jetant à l'eau. La rouquine vit rouge jusqu'à ce que Robin la venge en poussant le cyborg. Zoro fut le dernier à les rejoindre car il avait du se débarrasser des ses sabres qu'il avait récupéré entre-temps. Evidement toutes les personnes ayant mangé un fruit du démon portaient la compil brassards, bouée et ceinture flottante._

_Luffy essayait de noyer Ussop avec l'aide de Brook, Franky testait ses attaques dans l'eau, Nami et Robin bronzaient sur le pont car elles ne voulaient pas nager avec des sauvages et Zoro retenait Sanji qui ne voulait pas que Chopper l'examine. _

_-Laissez-moi tranquille !_

_-On veut juste voir comment va ta plaie !_

_-Je vous dis qu'elle va très bien, je peux guérir sans votre aide ! Alors foutez-moi le camp !_

_L'intonation employait par Sanji avait donné lieu à un froid dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde était calme et le regardait. Le pauvre blondinet était rouge de honte._

_-Je suis sincèrement désolé…_

_Tous eurent peur qu'il parte mais cela ne fut pas le cas. En effet, la tête blonde alla se nicher dans le cou de Zoro. Ce dernier lui gratta la base des membranes du dos, ce qui le fit frissonner. Le cuistot le regarda avec une moue qui se voulait triste._

_-Espèce de gamin, rit Zoro._

_- !_

_-AIE ! S'écria Zoro qui venait de se faire mordre le cou._

_-Fallait pas se moquer._

_-Remontez les garçons, les interpella Nami. On va approcher de l'île et je ne prends pas le risque que les pêcheurs le voient._

_Zoro remonta donc, Sanji agrippait aux épaules. Les autres étaient déjà à bords et le pont était désert. Le sabreur remis la sirène dans le bassin qui le regarda avec un petit sourire timide. Cette obsession pour son ami métamorphosé étant plus forte que tout, il se pencha brusquement et l'embrassa sans rien dire. Heureux de voir que ses sentiments étaient partagés, le blondin le tira et le fit tomber dans l'eau afin de continuer ses câlins sans se faire mal au cou en le levant._

_-Comment ai-je fais pour tomber amoureux de toi, sale cuistot de merde ? Demanda Zoro d'un ton taquin._

_-Et moi je me demande encore ce qui m'a attiré chez toi et ton caractère de rustre, abruti de sabreur, contra-t-il en lui léchant la lèvre._

_Un quart d'heure après, l'équipage accosta dans une baie et tous longèrent la petite rivière, Sanji dans le courant. Tous les habitants semblaient préoccupés à préparer une fête ce qui facilita le passage du cook dans le cours d'eau. Robin et Nami trouvèrent un bar ouvert et demandèrent au propriétaire qui leur expliqua rapidement que c'était une fête locale en hommage à un homme qui aurait tué un pirate tyrannique qui régissait l'île. _

_-Que faisons-nous ? Questionna Brook._

_-Allez-y, je ne veux pas avoir l'étiquette « gros boulet écailleux » sur le front. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_L'équipage laissa donc le cuistot seul et partit. Luffy beuglait déjà à propos de toute la viande qu'il allait acheter. Heureusement que Nami était là pour lui rappeler que s'il dépensait plus 1 000 berry en nourriture il serait un homme mort. Les autres se demandaient bien ce que les gens du coin avaient coutume de faire et seul Zoro angoissait légèrement et hésitait à rebrousser chemin, après tout laisser le cook seul n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon, dit Robin en le coupant dans ses pensées._

_-C'est justement parce qu'il est grand qu'il va nous faire des conneries, je le sens._

_-Mais non, tiens prends plutôt un peu de saké, déclara Franky en lui donnant une bouteille._

_-Pas question de faire la fête sans lui._

_-Comme tu veux, je te la laisse quand même._

_Et le cyborg eut raison car le sabreur succomba à la bouteille et en prit d'autres, la saveur étant divine. Au bout d'une dizaine, le pauvre planait totalement. Il ne vit pas une jeune fille, que la nature avait bien gâté au niveau physique, lui ravir les lèvres. Surpris mais surtout saoul, il ne la repoussa pas de suite et ne remarqua pas évidemment la tête blonde en rage qui plongea après avoir vu ce baiser. _

_Zoro repoussa la jeune fille qui continua à lui faire du charme avant de croiser son regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il comptait lui faire si elle insistait. La main sur le fourreau aida son cerveau ramollie à assimiler l'information. Elle partit et le sabreur décida de partir, le comportement de l'autre bimbo l'ayant vexé. Les autres le suivirent et partirent vers le vaisseau sans se douter qu'à l'autre bout de l'île, leur ami se faisait enchainer de partout avant d'être jeté sous les projecteurs d'une vente aux enchères…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla Zoro qui coupa un énorme rocher en deux. BORDEL COOK MONTRE TOI !

Les autres n'osaient rien dire et Luffy avait perdu son envie de plaisanter de tout à l'heure. Etant au courant de leur relation il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire. Lui aussi en avait une avec son frère qu'il aimait même s'il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne le reverrait plus avant une certaine forteresse judiciaire où il mourrait dans ses mains (1).

-Regagnons le vaisseau et faisons le tour de cette île, ordonna Luffy d'une voix calme. Nous ne partons pas tant que nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

Ils montèrent tous à bord mais juste après que le village est disparu de leur champ de vision, un courant les éloigna violemment et l'île n'était plus qu'un petit point quand le Sunny s'arrêta enfin.

-Nami ! S'écria le capitaine, c'était quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée, paniqua la navigatrice, je n'ai pas sentie ce courant arriver.

Le vent se leva mais le Sunny ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Regardez ! S'exclama Brook qui pointa une boule de lumière, sous l'eau, à l'avant de la proue.

La bille lumineuse devint plus grande à la surface, laissant place à un cercle doré de part lequel jaillit une énorme main. Main qui fut vite suivit par un buste recouvert d'une cape noire à capuche. Le visage du nouveau venu était impossible à discerner à cause de la nuit. Chopper et Ussop paniquait déjà, encore marqués par les zombies de Thriller Bark.

-RORONOA ZORO ! Tonna la personne, COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE DU MAL ? UNE SEULE FOIS NE T'AS PAS SUFFIS APPAREMENT ! Hurla une voix déformée qui ne permettait pas de distinguer son sexe.

-T'as fais du mal à un morceau de tissus ? Demanda Luffy avec un air abruti.

-Mais bien sur, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur, oui voilà j'ai un secret à vous avouer : quand je m'ennuis, je traumatise le linge…

-NE TE MOQUE PAS !

-Mais je ne vous connais même pas ! Ayez au moins la décence de vous découvrir !

-Toi tu ne me connais pas ! Mais moi si !

-Dites-moi ce que je vous ai fais au moins !

-Je n'aurais jamais dus le laisser aller là-bas…s'il n'avait pas regardé dans cette chose, il ne t'aurait pas vu, il ne serait pas parti à ta recherche et il ne serait donc pas porté disparu aujourd'hui ! Tu es comme l'autre imbécile d'humain qui été venu, tu attire et tu détruits ! Si j'avais ouvert les yeux à temps j'aurais pu tout arranger….RORONOA ZORO REND LE MOI !

-Mais qui ?! S'emporta l'autre, depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes dans votre monologue et vous m'ignorez totalement !

-Et sous cette forme ? Me reconnais-tu ?!

D'un geste de rage, l'inconnu ôta sa capuche et tous furent choqués. De longs cheveux blonds rattachés par un chignon, une unique mèche dorée retombant sur l'un des yeux, rendant uniquement visible une orbe céruléenne mais le pire restait tout de même le sourcil avec une légère vrille finement tracée.

-SANJI ?! Beuglèrent tous les nakamas.

-Presque, je suis sa mère ! La reine Thalassa !

-QUOI ?! SANJI EST UN PRINCE ?!

-Oui, le prince d'All Blue pour être plus précis.

Tous tiraient une tête qui faisait vraiment peur, depuis tout ce temps ils voyageaient avec une personne de sang royal sans le savoir.

-Attendez une minute, coupa Robin, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi vous êtes là et pourquoi vous avez parlé de chose étrange en rapport avec le passé.

-Asseyez-vous l'histoire risque d'être longue…

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII 

**Voilààà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Relue pour une fois ! :DD **

**Le chapitre est court mais je me rattraperai au prochain**

**(1). Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas regardé les derniers épisodes d'Impel Down (je me suis arrêtée à la fin du combat contre Magellan) et je ne sais donc pas si Luffy arrive à son frère ou pas et parvient à lui parler. **

**Sinon vous savez maintenant pourquoi l'émission s'appelle Thalassa ! :DDD ok je sors XD.**

**Je coupe ici, je sais je suis immonde ! Mais je n'ai pas voulu me lancer dans un énorme chapitre. Je sais que vous allez dire : « on est en vacance ! Fais un effort pour une fois »…beh non xD et si vous vous dites : « ce chapitre est juste un flash back géant, on apprend rien de nouveau, c'est nul ! Va te pendre ! »…beh c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de bien à écrire avant le début de la vraie intrigue (qui n'en est pas vraiment une vu que me connaissant je vais tout gâcher xD).**

**Donc voilà je vous laisse sur votre faim même si je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer et donc que vous n'allez pas frétiller pour avoir la suite. Maintenant je vous laisse dans le doute…à qui Père Castor cèdera-t-il son siège ? A Maman Sirène ou à Prince Sirène ? Je préviens de suite que vos commentaires ne vont pas influencer mon choix vu que je sais déjà qui va parler en premier mouahahaha mon dieu que je suis maboul TvT.**

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ? =3 Ace vous regarde depuis l'au-delà .**


	6. Le véritable All Blue !

Disclamer : Tout est à Eichiiro Oda.

**Je me suis pressée comme une malade pour faire ce chapitre car j'ai eu le scénario du passé de Sanji qui m'a traversé l'esprit alors que je m'endormais (je vous laisse imaginer une tarée qui pique du nez et qui soudainement ouvre des yeux aussi gros que le nez de Baggy et se met à gigoter dans tous les sens xD….voilà voilà :D), donc je me suis mise à écrire tout ce que je venais de voir en « apparition » (on va dire ça comme ça xD). C'est n'importe quoi mais…on va dire que ça a le mérite d'être cohérent, du moins pour mon petit cerveau insignifiant et aussi petit qu'un grain de sable T.T. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à poster, je ne savais pas quoi vous raconter ^^''.**

**Juste un dernier truc et je vous laisse tranquille, je suis entrain de réécrire tous les autres chapitres en POV neutre parce qu'on m'a fais la remarque et c'est vrai que c'est vraiment lourd. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Michikuni Mayu : **C'est le coup du hasard xD et je te rappelle que tu l'as juste en photo. Je ne savais pas comment l'appeler alors j'ai cherché un nom en rapport avec la mer. Mais non elle n'est pas méchante, c'est juste une maman qui ne supporte pas de voir sa progéniture portée disparue (même si c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air un peu psychopathe sur les bords la madame xD).

**Loulyss : **Moi aussi je l'adore comme ça :DD, y en a marre de le voir innocent !

**Guest : **Je peux refaire une scène du roi lion aussi : « N'oublie pas qui tu es…. » xD mais cette réaction serait pas mal aussi.

**kaena33830 : **Merci ça fais plaisir :DD !

**Zororonoa-kun : **C'est quoi cette première ligne là ?! è_é comment ose-tu ?! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir :DD *a oublié quelle est l'auteur*.

**Portgas D. Aiko : **J'espère que je ne gâcherai pas l'intrigue :DD.

**Mise à jour 05/08/2013: Mikiyaoiste: **Eh oui il est obligé vu que c'est un méchant mais pas de soucis l'équipage est en route!

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre risque d'être ennuyeux car c'est un flash back assez historique. Encore désolée pour ce retard mais je participe au concours proposé par nathdawn dans sa fic « Cigarettes et mélancolie » que je vous invite à aller voir car les fics proposées en valent le détour. Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

_Les paroles en italique sont des flash back !_

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

Chapitre 6 : Le véritable All Blue ! L'héritage d'un empire coule dans ses veines !

Les Murigawas regardèrent Thalassa d'un œil intrigué, peu convaincu à l'idée d'avoir la mère de Sanji en face d'eux. Il est vrai que cela peut paraître bizarre qu'une personne disparaisse pour, comme par enchantement, réapparaitre quand tout va mal. La reine attendit donc patiemment que tous terminent leur inspection même s'il était évident qu'elle disait la vérité. Son visage était la copie de celui de son fils avec les traits plus fins et sa longue queue arborait les mêmes formes au détail près avec seulement une couleur se rapportant plus dans les tons de violet.

C'est donc d'un geste rassuré que tout l'équipage s'assit sur la rambarde, ou sur la tête de lion pour Luffy vu que c'est sa place, afin d'écouter son récit. Elle fit se lever une vague sur laquelle elle prit place et se racla la gorge.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis la reine d'All Blue mais le terme « All Blue » employé par les humains n'a rien à voir, pour vous c'est une mer, pour nous c'est le nom que notre royaume a pris mais en réalité c'est tout autre chose.

-C'est quoi alors ? Demanda Luffy, une algue ?

-Mais non ! S'exclama Thalassa. Laissez moi vous compter l'histoire de notre peuple et peut-être que vous comprendrez mieux. En réalité, All Blue est l'un des royaumes les plus vieux de cette terre, c'est le tout premier à être apparu dans la mer et avec lui il a amené la première race de sirènes et de créatures marines. Le royaume Ryugu est arrivé beaucoup plus tard mais ça j'y reviendrai après. Seulement les sirènes qui sont arrivés étaient dotées de pouvoirs magiques et n'étaient que deux. Ces facultés leur permettaient de communiquer avec toutes les créatures de la mer seulement les divinités du ciel n'avaient pas cette soumission avec leurs sujets et cela les rendaient affreusement jaloux. Afin d'éviter un conflit qui se voulait inévitable, les deux divinités marines prénommaient Mercarius et Océaniath décidèrent donc de se séparer d'une grosse partie de leur pouvoir, qui se résumait à perdre la faculté de parler aux monstres marins, mais cela ne suffit pas à combler la jalousie du peuple céleste qui entra dans une guerre terrible avec nous. Le conflit dura près de dix ans, les habitants de la mer répondant aux appels des deux monarques pour les représenter dans le combat. Il y eu de nombreuses victimes et nous étions sur le point de tout perdre lorsque l'inattendu survenu.

-Vous n'aviez plus rien à manger ?

-Tais-toi Luffy ! S'écria Nami en tapant son capitaine. Ne l'interrompt plus.

-Océaniath fut assassinée dans le jardin de leur palais pendant que Mercarius était parti rencontrer le dirigeant du ciel, Cymius, afin de trouver un accord. Mais ce dernier, fourbe et cruel en avait profité pour envoyer quelqu'un achever la reine et essayer de récupérer des terres. Seulement un messager arriva et annonça à Mercarius que sa femme venait de mourir. Il quitta donc précipitamment les cieux afin d'aller retrouver celle qu'il aimait mais la seule chose qui l'accueillit fut son cadavre éventré et décapité. Cela fit entrer le roi dans une colère noire qui déchaina son pouvoir dans toutes la mer, détruisant tout ce que lui et sa femme avait construis grâce à leurs facultés. Les sols s'ouvraient, les volcans souterrains crachaient leur magma et les plus grands jets de lave parvenant à monter jusqu'à la surface donnaient naissance aux îles. Malheureusement, ce surplus de puissance vida le roi de sa force vitale et il mourut aux côtés de celle qu'il avait aimée.

-C'est trop triste, je ne chiale pas mais presque, pleura Franky.

-Je ne saisis pas bien le rapport entre eux et vous, dit Nami.

-Nous sommes liés par le sang car juste avant leur mort, les deux divinités avaient concentré leur pouvoir afin de donner vie à des « tribus » de sirène dotées de pouvoirs mais limités en puissance. Toutes périrent sauf deux, celle qui donna lieu au royaume Ryugu, l'unique tribu à posséder pour seul pouvoir celui de communiquer avec les monstres marins, et la notre. Mais je vous ai surtout raconté ça pour vous dire qu'Océaniath représentait l'amour en raison du vœu qu'elle avait formulé et qui consistait à ce que toutes les personnes naissent avec une âme sœur et Mercarius symbolisait plus la colère. La légende dit que le sang d'Océaniath devint une source, que le cœur de Mercarius devint un diamant qui brillait de mille éclats et que, depuis leur mort, toutes les espèces de poissons, de monstres marins et de créatures impensables pour les hommes venaient se reproduire ici en masse. Et c'est ici que nous avons installé le royaume que vous, les humains, appelaient All Blue.

-Quel était son ancien nom ? Questionna Robin.

-Attendez cela fais de vous des sortes de dieux ?! S'écria Brook, vous voulez dire que notre petit Sanji est un dieu ?!

-L'ancien nom de notre royaume était Atlant- ktälos et non Sanji n'est pas un dieu, plutôt une sorte de demi-dieu sans pouvoirs divins.

-Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Continua Robin. Je veux dire : comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas resté à vos côtés ? Comment est-il arrivé sur ce bateau qui lui a permis de rencontrer Zeff et pourquoi ses pouvoirs se sont-ils activés maintenant ?

-Cela remonte à son enfance, quand son frère Adrion était encore en vie. Les deux ont toujours étaient de nature très curieuse, sans arrêt à fourrer leur nez partout sauf qu'un jour cela nous extermina tous.

_- Adrion attends moi ! S'exclama la voix de Sanji alors âgé de six ans._

_Le concerné, âgé de dix neuf ans, venait d'abandonner son petit frère sur le chemin menant à leur palais afin de l'énerver comme il adorait le faire. C'est donc sans surprise que le cadet se mit à pleurer, criant le nom de son frère, espérant que le courant porterait son prénom à l'autre bout de la mer pour que son ainé se manifeste. Ce dernier ricanait derrière un rocher mais craqua finalement à la vue de son petit frère assit sur sa nageoire enroulée entrain de sangloter. Adrion adorait le faire pleurer et le qualifiait de « poupée en porcelaine », le fait est dut à sa fragilité émotionnelle. Il sortit donc de sa cachette et Sanji osa le regarder derrière son voile de larme avant de lui sauter dessus, le serrant avec ses petites mains._

-Leur différence de taille était assez flagrante, Adrion mesurait 2m80 et Sanji 1m10. La taille était ce qui permettait de différencier les habitants de Ryugu de ceux d'Atlant-ktälos. En effet la famille royale d'All Blue ne dépasse pas les 11 mètres en taille tandis que nos cousins sans pouvoirs peuvent largement atteindre les 20 mètres. Adrion n'était pas au terme de sa croissance, cette dernière s'arrêtant à l'âge 40 ans.

-Quoi ?! Vous grandissez jusqu'à la moitié de votre vie ?! S'étonna Chopper.

-Nous pouvons vivre jusqu'à 300 ans, vous comprendrez donc que pour nous, s'arrêter de grandir à cet âge là n'est pas choquant.

_Après avoir réconforté son petit frère, Adrion le ramena à sa chambre et vint chercher ses parents afin de savoir quelque chose sur l'histoire de son peuple. Thalassa et le roi Achélooth se doutaient de la question de leur fils et redoutaient le jour où lui et son frère auraient la curiosité d'aller chercher eux-mêmes leur réponse._

_-Père ? Mère ? Dites moi où se cache la source du panthéon Aquabel, celui de nos créateurs._

_-Et à quoi cela te servirait-il de trouver cet endroit ? Tu sais très bien que la magie qui y opère ne doit pas être altérée._

_-Je m'en contrefiche, s'énerva-t-il, je veux trouver All Blue grâce à son pouvoir, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais mettre la main dessus. Je sens au fond de moi que nous ne sommes même pas du même monde !_

_-Je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton ! Tonna le roi, oublie cette chose pour de bon et passe à autre chose._

_-De toute façon sa Volonté viendra et me poussera à le faire, et ce jour-la je serai heureux de pouvoir vous dire bon vent, maugréa-t-il en partant._

_Les deux monarques soupirèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient rien y changer et que cacher la source ne leur servaient juste qu'à gagner du temps. C'est donc entouré d'une aura de rage qu'Adrion rejoignit son jeune frère qui se mit à gigoter en le voyant. Cela ne calma pas pour autant l'ainé qui se mit à ruminer et qui adressa par mégarde, un regard noir empli de haine à Sanji qui stoppa tout mouvement._

_-Adrion…ça va ? Demanda-t-il innocemment._

_-Je vais très bien ! Tu ne vois pas que je pète la forme ?! S'emporta l'autre._

_Un silence pesant prit place, aucun des deux n'osant parler. Sanji, la respiration ralentie, se mit à avoir une boule au ventre, croyant être le fautif de la colère de son grand frère chérie qu'il aimait tant. Ils ne se disputaient jamais mais le blondinet avait toujours la crainte de mal faire avec son frère et de s'attirer ses foudres._

_En voyant son cadet, et seul ami, la crainte dans les yeux et les draps froissés par sa crispation dans ses petites mains nacrées, Adrion soupira, se maudissant d'avoir criait sur la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui gardait secret tous ses soucis dans « son petit coffre aux secrets » qu'était sa bouche innocente d'enfant._

_-Excuse-moi Sanji, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme ces temps-ci, et nos parents ne m'aident en rien._

_-Pourquoi ton problème n'est pas dans mon petit coffre aux secrets ? Minauda le plus jeune, tu sais bien qu'avec lui tout est bien gardé et de mon côté, ça me soulage de connaître tes tracas. Tends tes bras._

_-Sanji, ce n'est pas la peine, assura l'autre._

_Rien à faire, une fois que Sanji a une idée en tête, c'est peine perdue pour le faire arrêter. Il posa délicatement ses petits doigts fins sur les yeux clos de son frère et les fit glisser tout le long de son visage jusqu'au bout des mains avant de partir vers la fenêtre et de souffler sur le bout de ses doigts._

_-Adieu les mauvais songes qui hantent mon frère, allez vers une autre personne !_

_-C'est vrai que je me sens mieux, rit joyeusement Adrion qui joua le jeu de l'innocence. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?_

_-Tu me racontes une histoire ? Bailla le cadet en se frottant les yeux, légèrement rougis par le sommeil. Y'a que toi qui sais m'amener au pays des rêves._

_-Si tu insiste, quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ?_

_-La Volonté d'All Blue, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en faisant bouger ses draps d'un coup de nageoire._

_Le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi parmi toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait, il fallait qu'il lui demande celle qui le troublait actuellement ? Toutefois, l'ainé garda un sourire serein en croisant les orbes céruléennes de Sanji et son sourire accompagné par ses dents de lait blanches. Un énième soupir s'échappa d'Adrion qui accepta de raconter l'histoire._

_-Hmmmm est-ce que tu sais déjà ce qu'est All Blue ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_-Ben…All Blue, c'est ça, non ? Dit-il innocemment en montrant ses veines._

_-Non pas tout à fait. All Blue est un fluide spécial qui coule dans les veines des tous les habitants de la mer et qui un jour s'active afin de les aider à trouver leur âme-sœur ou la personne qui va partager leur vie si tu préfères. Et un jour, ce fluide prend vie et nous dévoile sous forme d'une image qui nous devons aimer._

_-D'où est-ce que l'on tire ce fluide ?_

_-Tu le sais Sanji, ce pouvoir nous provient de la source Aquabel. Tu dois quand même te rappeler de ce que notre nurse nous disait tout le temps : « les larmes et le sang de la reine, portant le vœu de donner l'amour à chacun, devinrent les flots de cette fontaine et par la suite, le sang du peuple». Ne me dis quand même pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas._

_-Ah non je m'en rappelle très bien, déclara fièrement Sanji les mains sur les hanches. Et on dit même qu'All Blue ne ment jamais sur les personnes choisies ! Mais c'est pas vraiment une histoire en fait…_

_-Bien sûr que non zoubinou, c'est un mythe._

_-Tu crois que tout ça existe vraiment nii-chan ?_

_-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr et un jour je mettrai la main dessus afin de connaître ma destinée avant même qu'elle n'arrive et je pourrai clamer haut et fort que l'amour qui m'est destiné n'est pas juste un simple reflet._

_-Ouah, s'émerveilla Sanji les étoiles pleins les yeux, moi aussi je veux vivre une aventure semblable à la tienne. Moi aussi je veux connaître mon amoureux secret._

_-Tout est secret avec toi, se moqua l'autre, en plus tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à ça, reste plutôt avec ton amie qui a l'air de beaucoup d'apprécier._

_-Mais elle méchante cette fille ! Toujours à me persécuter et à se foutre de moi, décidément je ne comprendrai jamais les filles. C'est pas intéressant une fille, ça passe son temps à se coiffer, à se maquiller, à se trouver des vêtements et ça embête les petits prince comme moi._

_-Oh mon pauvre petit marsouin, je t'ai connu plus brave que ça. Tomber face à une nana, c'est la honte._

_-Mais je suis brave, se renfrogna-t-il, c'est juste que je ne veux pas me battre contre elles, seulement je n'arrive pas à me retenir. J'ai toujours ces pulsions qui me donne envie de blesser la gente féminine, sauf mon amie, j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs._

_-Moi je le sais mais tu es trop jeune pour savoir. _

_-De toute façon je suis jeune pour tout avec toi._

_-T'es encore un bébé, petit prince ou plutôt bébé prince emmerdeur de première._

_-Eh ! S'écria Sanji, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !_

_Là-dessus Sanji lui sauta dessus et ils se battirent gentiment avant de se retrouver dans les draps, le plus petit s'étant endormi pendant la lutte. L'ainé le couvrit et partit._

_Les jours passèrent et Adrion était introuvable, les gardes fouillaient les moindres recoins mais impossible de mettre la main sur le futur roi. Seul Sanji se doutait de ce qu'était partit faire son frère grâce à un petit mot trouvé sur sa commode : « Voici pour ton petit coffre aux secrets, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais et je te souhaite de mettre la main dessus toi aussi. Petite indication : fouille bien dans le jardin, près des anciennes du royaume. Ton grand frère qui t'aime »._

_De son côté Adrion avait fuis vers la surface et retrouva le vaisseau de la personne que la fontaine lui avait montré. Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait, était-ce normal que la fontaine soit devenue rouge en lui montrant cette personne ? Il oublia rapidement cette histoire et regarda le Jolly Roger qui flottait allègrement dans le vent, une tête ronde avec un immense sourire fendu en deux par la diagonale. _

_Adrion prit une forme humaine et son corps se recouvra de vêtements colorés. Un homme le vit, cria pour qu'on le remonte et le jeune prince n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver sur le pont en bois. Une serviette lui tomba sur les épaules et le garçon regarda l'homme blond qui venait de le couvrir._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine mer, seul et en parfaite santé ? Demanda-t-il._

_-C'est une très longue histoire, sourit le concerné en reconnaissant le visage de son interlocuteur. Je m'appelle Kuro Ashi Adrion._

_-Et moi Donquichotte Doflamingo._

_Sanji attendait patiemment des nouvelles de son frère mais aucune ne vint. Au bout de quelque semaine, il relit à nouveau le bout de papier laissé par son ainé et fila dans le jardin. « Les anciennes du royaume » était le surnom donné à des plantes réputées pour vivre depuis le commencement. Le petit prince farfouilla au milieu des longues tiges flamboyantes et vit un rocher plat qu'il poussa, dévoilant un trou dans lequel il s'engouffra. Au bout de quelque brasse, il arriva dans une salle dont le turquoise de la fontaine en son centre reflétait contre le mur en un ballet de vaguelettes._

_Le centre de la fontaine attira son regard, l'eau l'envoûtait et ses yeux brillaient, le liquide cristallin lui faisant perdre toute sa volonté et le forçant à s'approcher. Sanji prit appui sur le muret et regarda attentivement les courbes qui se formaient sous ses yeux. Un corps apparu, un second le suivit, les deux luttant mutuellement l'un contre l'autre avec des tiges en fer qui produisaient des étincelles en s'entrechoquant. L'un des corps disparu tandis que les contours de l'autre remontaient jusqu'au menton. _

_-All Blue…_

_Il vit ses yeux verts et quelque mèche de la même couleur mais une secousse le sortit de sa torpeur et il tomba à la renverse._

_Cette explosion était celle de boulet de canon et la respiration de la sirène s'accéléra si bien qu'il partit l'instant d'après pour rejoindre ses parents mais une fois dehors, seul un courant de sang l'accueillit. L'odeur âcre du liquide vermeil lui donna la nausée et il rejoint la salle du trône dans l'espoir de retrouver ses parents. _

_Il vit une silhouette se dresser devant lui, celle d'Adrion, mais une épaisse couche de sang l'entourait et Sanji s'approcha et remarqua avec effroi le corps mutilé et sans vie de son frère. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge tandis qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il pivota et croisa une paire de lunettes fuchsias et un sourire cruel._

_-Alors c'est toi le petit prince ? Ricana-t-il. Mais c'est que tu es bien jeune. Viens avec moi et je prendrai soin de toi. Je ne te blesserai pas et si tu es sage je te donnerai des plaisirs que ton âge ne te permet pas de comprendre. _

_-C'est vous qui avez causé tout ça ?_

_-Oui c'est moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux mettre la main sur une famille royale. Dommage qu'Adrion n'est pas accepté de tous vous livrer, cela m'aurais évité de venir. Enfin bref, maintenant que je te tiens, je peux affirmer que j'ai eu un dédommagement voire un trophée._

_La créature marine trembla et Doflamingo transforma son sourire et le rendit affectueux. Il se saisit du garçonnet qui gémit en revoyant le cadavre de son frère. Sanji se serra contre le boa en plume rose de son ravisseur, tétanisé à l'idée de l'énerver et de subir le même sort que son ainé._

_-Tu es déjà docile, c'est bon à savoir. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrai me servir de toi d'ici peu de temps._

_Sanji essaya de se débattre mais la prise de l'homme extravagant se resserra sur sa peau frêle et blafarde. Cependant le corps de Doflamingo s'affaissa, sonné, et Sanji roula sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés devant le visage de son père._

_-Ta mère est partit réunir les meilleures guerrières du royaume et pour ma part je dois te conduire en lieu sûr, loin de tout ça, quelque part où ton fameux All Blue ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir pour toi car nous savons qui t'es destiné mais nous avons décidé de changer ton destin et de choisir nous-mêmes ton amour._

_Achélooth prit son fils avec lui et tout deux partirent, laissant le royaume tomber._

L'équipage regardait la reine d'un air interrogateur, rien n'était cohérent dans toute cette histoire et la monarque soupira, craignant de devoir recommencer son récit.

-Mais que sont devenu Sanji et votre époux ? Je ne saisis pas le passage de sa fuite jusqu'au moment où il a gagné une place de mousse dans un bateau, déclara Robin un peu troublée.

-Eh bien, mon mari l'a amené à la surface avant de lui effacer la mémoire, ou du moins une grosse partie concernant la fontaine, le massacre et son frère. Puis il l'a abandonné sur un radeau de bois trouvé sur différentes épaves. Il s'assura également de sceller ses pouvoirs de sirène et il les enferma dans une bague qu'il m'avait offerte, un anneau d'or avec une grosse pierre trouvée au fond de la fontaine. Toutefois, Sanji la lui vola durant une attaque de ses gens appelés « Marine » et Achélooth propulsa Sanji avec un courant. Plus jamais je ne revis ni mon fils, ni l'homme avec qui j'avais tout rebâti. J'avais tout perdu et depuis je me jure de protéger la seule personne chère à mon cœur qu'il me reste.

-Et donc vous ne lui avez jamais reparlé depuis ses six ans, en conclut Chopper.

-Oui, mais malheureusement je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir mon mari que l'All Blue de son fils était un humain, je n'ai donc pas pu empêcher leur rencontre, ta rencontre Roronoa Zoro. Et la rage de tes paroles sur son rêve a activé le cristal qui, je le rappelle, est le cœur de notre divinité mâle donc la colère. Voilà pourquoi il a cette forme ! Maintenant je te donne trois jours pour le retrouver, une fois ce délai passé je détruis tout ce que vous chérissez.

Là-dessus Thalassa replongea et un silence pesant s'installa.

-Bon beh, faut qu'on se magne de le retrouver, sinon on est dans la merde, dit Luffy en ajustant son chapeau.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

**Voilà voilà c'est terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plus. J'ai relu mais je sens qu'il y a encore des fautes.**

**Les noms du roi et du prince sont des noms remixés de vraies personnes en rapport avec la mer.**

**Si jamais il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris dans ce flash back un peu bizarre, dites-le afin de vous aider à mieux comprendre. Beaucoup de choses n'ont pas été traitées mais ça c'est normal (enfin je pense xD) dans tous les cas prévenez-moi si vous avez des doutes.**

**Je sais aussi que vous allez vous dire : « Que fait Doflamingo ici ?! 0.0 » eh bien je vous réponds … :DDDD j'en sais rien, il me fallait juste un personnage assez fou pour détruire un peuple et qui n'aurai aucun remord après. Toutefois si ça ne vous plait pas, je suis prête à changer ^^**

**A vous de juger ce que j'ai fais :D**


End file.
